AU Kingdom Hearts: Mark of Mastery
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Squeal to 'Prince of Light' Prince Sora takes his Mark of Mastery! Will he fail or become Keyblade Master?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: 'cough' Okay so yea…I know that I say I was going to have this uploaded last month or so but come guys, it takes time!**

 **Since I don't have any references like Kingdom Heart 1, it took longer than I thought it would take. I didn't know if it was alright to upload it yet until I had one of my friends to read it and she wanted to know what happen next.**

 **So with that I finally decided to upload it for you guys to read it as well. Just please no flames and don't mention about my horrible grammar.**

 **I'm working on it…slowly.**

 **Now then, enough of my ranting and please enjoy your long waited squeal. Please do read Kingdom Hearts: Prince of Light if you have not.**

 **Note: This will take place in Beauty of the Beast where Belle finds her father out on the cold and took him back home.**

 **Right, game/adventure start!**

-Mysterious Tower, two days later-

"Greeting Prince Sora and Max," said Yen Sid.

"Hey there Master Yen Sid, how you been?" greeted Sora while Max just waved his hand before looking around the room.

"Busy just like you, young Sora," replied Yen Sid.

Sora made a face, "Don't remind me."

Yen Sid chuckles a bit before looking over at Sora with a serious look on his face.

"Now then, while King Mickey is currently in the Realm of Darkness with young Eric, we would need someone to deal with the little Heartless that are roaming around in other worlds. And that someone is you, Prince Sora."

"But I'm not a full Keyblade Master – oh!" said Sora before realizing why he needs to take the Mark of Mastery. "So what kind of test that I need to do? Uncle Mickey has told me about his Mark of Mastery but he says that each wielder have different type of tests."

Yen Sid nodded before walking over to the window, "What King Mickey said to you was true, each Keyblade wielder have different types of test to prove their Master that they have the heart to wield the power of the Keyblade."

"So the Mark of Mastery is like a test that tested your skills," wondered Max.

"Correct," replied Yen Sid before rubbing his white beard. "The question is what kind of test I must test you? Since the day I have found you, you have shown that you have such a pure heart."

Sora blushes, "That's what I have been hearing for most all my life, Master Yen Sid."

"So you have," said Yen Sid while Max was laughing, silently.

Sora pouts and crossed his arms before hearing Ventus laughing as well.

' _Oh will you shut it,'_ thought Sora before sighing. "So what do I have to do in the test?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes before walking back to his desk.

"I'll be sending you to a world where it has been restored from being engulfed by the Heartless. There you will retrieve a young girl and bring her back here."

"A girl?" wondered Sora. "She didn't return to her original world?"

"Not since Maleficent took over her world," replied Yen Sid. "It has been five years and Belle sent me a message about finding the young girl."

"F-Five years?!" said Sora before widening his eyes. "B-Belle!? As in one of the seven Princesses of Hearts?!"

"Correct," said Yen Sid. "The young girl has been living with Belle and her Father since they found her, five years ago. Belle didn't know what to do but accepted the young child as a younger sister."

Sora thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Oh! Wait a moment! When I was with Belle in Hollow Bastion, she did mention to me about finding a young girl before she was kidnapped by Eric."

"And you just remember that just now?" asked Max.

"Hey, I have been busy with countless paperwork," argued Sora before looking over to the elder wizard. "So what was her pervious world? Was it Hollow Bastion?"

Yen Sid nodded, "Her name is Natalya Leonhart, the younger sister to Squall Leonhart which I believe you know him as Leon."

"L-Leon has a younger sister?!" said Sora in disbelief. "He never mentioned it before. How does she look like Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid waved his hand and an image of a young girl, age eight with long pink hair that has purple tips on the end and has emerald eyes.

Sora looked over at the pink hair girl, "Are you positive she is Leon's sister? She doesn't look much like him."

"Don't judge by just appearance, young Sora," said Yen Sid. "Merlin has told me stories about young Natalya and she takes after her older brother."

"You don't say," murmured Sora as he can remember the few times meeting the older brunette in his adventures with Riku, Goofy and Donald. "Anything else that I need to know?"

"That is all," replied Yen Sid before smirking. "But before you go, I don't think that entire you are wearing is appropriate for your new adventure, do you agree ladies?"

Max had a confuse look on his face before screaming and hiding behind Sora when three fairies appear right by Yen Sid. They were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

"Hey, Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merryweather!" said Sora, happily. "How are you doing? The last time I saw you three was when I was eleven years old."

"Hello Prince Sora, we're doing just fine, dear," replied Fauna.

"Oh my, you have grown such a fine young gentleman, Prince Sora," said Flora.

"We're doing just fine, Prince Sora," said Merryweather before flying over to his ear. "Still hate wearing your royal clothes?"

"Yes!" whined Sora while the fairies giggled. The brunette sighs, "Guys, come on!"

"Oh right, forgive us dear," said Fauna before clearing her throat. "What Master Yen Sid said is true. Those 'simple' clothes wouldn't work for you in your Mark of Mastery."

"Really?" said Sora as Flora guided Sora to the middle of the room. The brunette looked down to see his standard training clothes that he would use when he would go out to train on his magic and keyblade.

"That's right Prince Sora," said Merryweather. "On this adventure, you will require some extra protection and abilities as some of the Heartless over there are quite powerful."

Sora made a face, "You've got to be kidding me! Alright! Alright – but no dresses!"

The three fairies and Max laughed while Yen Sid chuckled a bit.

Ventus was also laughing on the memory when Sora was eleven and the fairies, mainly Fauna and Merryweather, were arguing on what to give the young Prince for his birthday.

As a result, their magic clashed to Sora and the young brunette was wearing a fluffy, pink dress.

"Alright dear, stand still for a minute," said Flora. The three fairies looked at each other before waving their wands together and their magic went over to Sora.

Once the light dimmed, Max's jaw was wide open while Yen Sid nodded his head.

Sora opened his eyes before looking down to see his outfit was completely different. He was wearing a small black and white jacket, and silver shoulder pads. His shirt was dark navy blue and his pockets were crimson red and had a blue belt.

His black and blue baggy pants had oversized red pockets that were held up by yellow belts. His shoes were yellow and black and had dark blue belts around it. On his hands were black gloves with white strands and yellow lining. **(KH2 outfit if you have not guessed).**

"That looks so totally cool Prince – I mean Sora!" said Max before looking over to the fairies. "Don't think you have some awesome garments for me as well?"

Max was wearing a sleeveless black and gray jacket. His shirt was dark crimson and wearing white and blue gloves. He had dark blue jeans with brown belts around it and his shoes were white with black design belts that had red trimmings.

He had his skateboard hanging behind him and his hair was held up.

"I'm sorry dear," said Flora.

"But what we can do is upgrade your skateboard to perform high level magic," offered Fauna.

Max smiled, "I'll take it. Protecting Sora is kind of my job, you know."

Sora grinned before looking over to Yen Sid, "Anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all Prince Sora," replied Yen Sid before handing the brunette the location of the world. "Best of luck."

Sora and Max saluted before dashing out of the tower and into the gummy ship. The brunette took the wheel while Max went over to the control weapons.

"Well I least I get to see Belle again," said Sora, happily. He looked over at Max, "Is it all clear to go?"

"We're good," replied Max before titling his head. "By the way, how did you convince the Queen to have Donald and my Dad to not come with us?"

"Simple," said Sora as he started the engine and start to fly the airship. "I just remind Aunt Minnie that Donald and Goofy were Uncle's knights, not mine like you are. Besides, Aunt Minnie needed some help while I am gone for a while."

"That's true," said Max as he remembers that their annual festival just started. "Too bad you couldn't take part of the races like you wanted."

"You're kidding," said Sora before grinning. "Driving the gummy ship is much better than driving a small car! It's a good thing that I got extra training on driving the gummy ship."

Max laughed, "Yea. You said that when you tried to drive the gummy ship from your last adventure, you almost ran into some Heartless. Donald almost had a heart attack."

Sora pouts, "He is not going to let that down."

"No, not really," said Max before shooting a few incoming Heartless. "I will never stop being amazed that I'm actually out of Disney Castle."

"I'm just glad that I'm out of the blasted study room," said Sora before seeing that it was going to take about an hour to arrive in their destination. The brunette shifted into Auto-pilot before turning his head to Max, "Want to practice a bit of your magic? It would seem that there are not much Heartless in this route."

"I guess," said Max before taking out his upgraded skateboard. "How in the world my skateboard will cast magic?"

Sora got up and walked over to Max before looking over at the board.

The board looked quite normal but what Sora did notice was that there were four different buttons on the head of the board and two other at the bottom.

"I wonder what those buttons do," wondered Sora as he pointed onto the mysterious buttons.

Max looked over where Sora was pointing at before shrugging his shoulders. He scratched his chin before pressing the red button, "Let's see, I guess."

The watched as the board magical changed into a flaming sword with a red handle.

"Wow!" said Max. "Now that is cool!"

"It sure is," said Sora before looking out of the window to see there was no sign of Heartless. The brunette grinned and turned his head to his knight, "Let's go to the training room and test out your skateboard."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Max. "What about the roaming Heartless out there and navigating the ship?"

"There is no Heartless coming and the ship is on Auto-pilot which will automatically put the control weapons in Auto as well," replied Sora.

"Alright then, let the way," said Max, happily.

Sora grabbed Max's hand before taking his knight to the training room while the ship handles the little Heartless that are attacking their ship.

-Village town-

"Is it just me or this place is completely…empty?" asked Max.

Sora stopped and looked around to see that there was no sign of life inside the village.

"I know that is night time and most of the people should be in bed or at home but there should be at least some noises."

"But there isn't," said Max.

"But why though?" wondered Sora.

"I'll tell you! That's cause those no good demons that appear a few months ago and when my sister went missing!"

Sora and Max turned their heads to see a young girl with long pink hair that has purple tips on the end and has emerald eyes. She was wearing a long cotton dark blue dress and black boots.

"Hey! You're Natalya!" said Sora. "And what do you mean – wait!? What happen to Belle?"

Natalya gave him a stare that only Leon would give him.

' _Yup, she is Leon's little sister alright,'_ thought Sora.

"How in the blazing world do you know my adopted sister? And how do you even know my name?" questioned Natalya.

"Long story short, I've meet Belle about a few months ago when she was kidnapped by an evil witch," replied Sora. "She should have returned back here with the Beast when the worlds were restored though."

"Kidnapped? Beast?" asked Natalya before gritting her teeth. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I have to go as that stupid Gaston is going to do something that will make Belle marry him by force!"

"Force marry?!" said Sora before looking serious. "Tell me everything and I will explain to you the best I can what happen to Belle."

Natalya thought for moment, "Deal but our cottage is far from the village! I am not sure we are going to make it in time."

Max smiled, "Leave that to me."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Sora's Mark of Mastery has started and it happens to be in Belle's original world.**

 **He was able to find Leon's younger sister but it turns out something else is happening and Sora is not going to allow anything bad happen to Belle's world.**

 **Will Max and the little help from his spirit guardian, Ven help Natalya out? Find one in the next gameplay – ciao everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: 'cough' Well now…I have a few things to say before going to the chapter.**

 **It's about my right kidney.**

 **Two doctors found out that my right kidney is close to not working anymore. So in order to save it, they are going to place a tube behind my back.**

 **I will be undergoing a mild-surgery I guess…not really sure but this will happen on Monday which is tomorrow for me. I wouldn't be able to updated all of my stories after recover so I am not sure when I am going to be able to update the next chapter.**

 **Not to mention, I am stuck onto what to type on the next chapter.**

 **So I have a little…challenge/favor from you guys. While I am in recovery, mind helping me think what to type for the chapter? I will give the credit once I do update it.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it so to those who read/faved/alerted this story, I thank you all.**

 **To those who reviewed: Wishfull-star, goodfriends (Guest), Asada-shino808, Vanitas' Queen21, bladenmckinlay, kairi loves sora, digifan303, HyruleHearts1123 and NinjaFang1331…I thank you ever so much.**

 **Wishfull-star: Glad that you loved the first chapter as it took me quite some time and didn't know if it was alright but now I know it is.**

 **goodfriends (Guest): 'sigh' Let me explain –to everyone- Sora doesn't know Kairi and Kairi doesn't know Sora (Even if her heart was inside him) they don't have feelings for each other as they never grow up together and don't say 'love first sight' as I don't believe in that stuff. However Eric, the OC does knows Kairi so it would make sense he would have a crush on Kairi while for Riku views Kairi as a younger sister, understand?**

 **I don't want to sound mean or rude but yea sure, Sora X Kairi, I ship it but not a big fan of it though. Sorry, I hope you continue onto reading this fanfic.**

 **Asada-shino808: Thanks (whispers) I don't like OC either but there has to be another reason why Sora had to do his Mark of Mastery in Beast's world.**

 **Vanitas' Queen21: 'cover ears' Holy – Was it that good? Hehe glad to know you love the new OC but she is not my creation but rather my Beta Reader for my Harry Potter stories.**

 **As for Sora and Riku…no, there is nothing between Sora and Riku. I may ship them as well but typing it – no, no, no and no! Sorry.**

 **Bladenmckinlay: Glad to know that you are continuing my KH series and you like the first chapter so far.**

' **Ven sees the review before paling' Aw crap…**

 **Me: Your fault, not mine Ven and Blade, don't worry as I give into the darkness a few times as well so you are not alone – came back here Ven! Take your punishments like a man!**

 **kairi loves sora: No, they didn't time travel but don't worry as the beginning of the chapter Natalya will explain what happen and yes, it is a good thing that Belle knows that Sora is title as Prince of Disney Castle.**

 **digifan303: Thanks and I hope your mind was not dying for this updated.**

 **HyruleHearts1123: I am glad you love the last chapter and hope you love this one as well. I hope you are not brain dead, you are…still alive, right?**

 **NinjaFang1331: 'bow' Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Well that's all said and done – onward to the game/adventure! Let's continue off where we last left off, shall we?**

"So that's what happened," said Sora as he finished explain to Natalya about Belle. "Now your turn, what has been happening here?"

Natalya sighs as she holds onto Sora's waist, "A few months ago, Father went to show his invention though it wasn't long that Philip, our horse return without him and he was so frighten. Belle told me to stay put in case if Father returns before she headed out to the forest and never returned. That's when those shadow creatures came out and then everything turned dark."

" _ **So Beast just got out when this world was swallowed by the Heartless,"**_ said Ven.

" _It sure looks like that,'_ said Sora.

"But eventually everything returned back to normal…minus the fact that Belle was nowhere to be found and Father went to find her," finished Natalya before sighing. "Not to mention but there is this pathetic man name Gaston trying to get Belle to marry him."

Sora frowns, "Why is he so desperate to marry Belle? She has her own heart to follow and find true love."

Natalya made a face, "Try telling that blasted man that! He thinks just because he's the handsome – which he's not by the way – should get the beautiful woman to marry aka my adopted sister, Belle."

"I may not know much about love but that's just not right," said Max as he maneuvered to the right to avoid the incoming trees. "Sora's right. Belle has her own right to find her true love."

Natalya smiled, "I know but I have no idea what to do."

"To bad you can't just kick that guy out of town," murmured Max before spotting a small cottage. "Hey, Natalya is that your house?"

"That's right," replied Natalya before seeing the lights were on. She gasped, "Has Father or Belle returned? Quick Max, go to the entrance!"

Max nodded before maneuvering straight over to the cottage entrance where Natalya jumped off and dashed inside.

Sora and Max jumped down before Max made his skateboard shrink down to its normal size. That's when they heard the door open and came out was a familiar face, Belle.

"You really are here! It's wonderful to see you again, Sora. Please, do come in."

Sora and Max grinned before walking inside the small cottage but unknown to them, someone was listening and left in a hurry.

"Oh wow nice place you got here Belle," commented Max. "It's quite cozy but I thought you lived in a castle with Beast."

"I was but I had to return back home because my Father got really sick," replied Belle before smiling. "But I will be returning back to the castle once my Father is better."

"But Belle, are you sure? He – He's a monster!" said Maurice.

"No, his not Father," said Belle, softly. "I've told you that he has changed."

"Belle is telling the truth, sir," said Sora before crossing his arms. "I'm not sure how Beast was like before but he was determined to save Belle when she was kidnapped not too long ago."

"K-Kidnapped?" said Maurice in shock. "You were kidnapped, Belle?!"

Belle was about to reply when her bag started to move and came out was a chipped teacup.

"Oh, a stowaway, how did you get in there?"

Sora and Max had their eyes widen upon seeing the teacup talk!

"Belle, why did you leave us? Don't you like us anymore?" asked Chip.

"Oh Chip, of course I do but," started Belle before being interrupted by a knock on her door. "Now who could that be?"

"Oh where are my manners, the name's Maurice, young man. What is yours?"

"My name is Sora and this is Max, pleasure meeting you, sir."

Maurice chuckles while Natalya was sitting by her dad as she was holding onto the small teacup. That's when they heard Belle shout.

"That's odd," murmured Maurice before getting up. "You kids stay right here."

Natalya pouts, "Like I ever stay still – come on, Sora, we can overhear them by using my secret window."

The brunette nods before followed Natalya onto the side of the wall where she pulled out a loose brick. Sora took a peak to see that it showed the front of the cottage.

"Tell us Maurice, how big was this Beast?"

"I-It was huge! Like – 10 feet tall!" repeated Belle's father.

Sora and Natalya frown upon hearing the people calling Maurice crazy. That's when they heard them say to lock him up before being dragging into a wagon for a mental hospital.

"They're sending my Dad to a mental hospital?!" said Natalya before grit her teeth. "Those low life idiots! My Dad is telling the truth!"

That's when they saw Belle enter back to the cottage and grabbed a silver mirror before walking out to the crowd.

"My Father is not crazy and I can prove it!" shouted Belle before holding up the silver mirror. "Show me the Beast!"

Sora, Natalya, Max gasped to see the silver mirror glow green before hearing the crowd gasps in shock. Many of the town people were asking questions to Belle about the Beast.

"Is he dangerous?"

"Oh, no, he wouldn't hurt anyone," assured Belle, softly before looking over at the image of the Beast. "Please I know that he looks vicious but he's really kind and gently…he's my friend."

Sora and Natalya smiled before the pink hair teen noticed how Gaston was eye on the mirror with a jealous look on his face.

"I don't like how that pretty boy Gaston is given at the mirror," murmured Natalya. Sora nodded before both saw Gaston grabbed hold onto Belle's shoulders.

"If I don't know any better, I say you have feelings for this monster," sneer Gaston, slightly.

Belle stepped away before glaring at the hunter, "He's no monster Gaston. You are!"

"She is crazy as the old man," said Gaston before snatching the mirror from her. "The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them at the night!"

"No!" shouted Belle, desperately.

Natalya girts her teeth but as she was about to dash out to the front, Sora got the hold of her.

"Let me go, Sora! Belle needs me!"

"What good will it do if you were caught in the mist?!" said Sora, seriously. "Don't go rushing into things that can let you to harm!"

Max gave him a certain look before crossing his arms, "Reminds me of someone that I know of."

Sora pouts, "Hey! I learned my lesson, alright? You don't have to remind me about them!"

Natalya bites her lip before looking into the little window to hear the town people talking about killing the Beast.

"We're not safe until he's dead!"

"He'll come stalking us at night!"

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"

"So it's time to take some action, boys!" shouted Gaston as he grabbed hold onto a troch and jumped onto a bench. "It's time to follow me!"

 _Through the mist, through the woods,  
through the darkness and the shadows.  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

 _Say a prayer, then we're there.  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside._

 _It's a beast!  
He's got fangs – Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast._

 _Hear him roar!  
See him foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead – Good and dead!  
Kill the Beast!_

"No, I won't let you do this!" shouted Belle as she was trying to get hold of the mirror.

"You're not with us, you're against us!" said Gaston before grabbing hold onto Belle's hand. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hands off me!" shouted Maurice before being toss into his cellar including Belle.

"We can't have them running off to tell the creature!" said Gaston, angrily before sealing them inside.

"Let us out!" shouted Belle.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast," said Gaston. "Who's with me?"

All the men agreed before the crowd left with angry look on their faces. When the crowd was out of sight, Sora, Natalya and Max ran out of the cottage to the locked cellar.

"Belle, where is the key to the cellar?" shouted Natalya.

"Never mind me, you two need to warn the Beast," begged Belle. "You have to hurry!"

"I am not leaving you here!" shouted Natalya before biting her lip. "There is got to be another way to set them free."

"What about that thing?" asked Max while holding onto Chip.

Sora and Natalya looked over to see a machine that had an axe on the side.

"Father's firewood invention?" wondered Natalya before smiling. "That will work. Come on Sora help me get this thing to work!"

Sora sighs before summoning his Oathkeeper and pointing it to the lock. The doors of the cellar were unlocked and Belle and Maurice were let out.

"Right, he can unlock doors," murmured Max.

"You could have told me that," snapped Natalya, angrily.

"Natalya, calm yourself down," scold Belle before running back to the cottage. She came back out with her blue robe around her shoulders, "Come on, we have to warn the Beast."

Soar and Natalya nodded before Max resizes his skateboard while Belle and Maurice rode on Philip.

Max followed Belle deep to the woods before running into a few of the town people running out of the castle gates.

"What in the world? Why are they running out of the castle?" murmured Max.

Belle giggled, "I believe the other servants were defending the castle. Is it that right, Chip?"

"Yup and I think they were a bit surprised who they were fighting with," replied Chip before looking up the castle and gasped. "Oh no, the Master is in trouble!"

Sora looked up to see Gaston and Beast, fighting on top of the castle.

"NO!" shouted Belle. "Gaston, please don't!"

Sora grits his teeth, "Max, we have to get up there and help Beast. Natalya, you have to get off and help Belle deal with the other town people that are still around here."

"No, I am going to help you," said Natalya, determinedly. She smirked, "I may be a girl but I do know how to fight my own battles. Just ask Belle."

Sora blinked his eyes before looking over at Belle who gave him a nodded to confirm the pink hair girl was telling the truth.

Sora sighs, "Alright, you watch my back and I will watch yours, deal?"

Natalya nodded before Max dashed onward to the castle and went over to the West side of the castle to find Beast's room. Chip told them where to go before they left.

They dashed passed the Entrance Hall and went to the left side of the stairway.

Though when they are about to get up another set of stairs, bunch of new Heartless appear in front of them. Max gasp before stopping his skateboard.

"A-Are those the Heartless you were talking about, Sora?" asked Max.

Sora nodded, "That's them alright. Wonder why they are appearing here at Beast's castle and not over at the village?"

"I have no idea but," said Natalya before summoning a double black scythe. She smirks, "Revenge is so sweet – Die you shadow fools!"

The pink hair girl dashed forward and swings her double blade onto a red Heartless, Crimson Jazz. She hit it onto the side and destroyed the Heartless when it was hit onto the side wall.

Sora stood there for a moment before shaking off his shock and summoned his Oathkeeper. He went over and casted a few high level fire spells onto some Soldiers.

"Um wait – Sora!" said Max before panicked when a few Large Bodies went after him. He hopped onto his skateboard and skated around the large Heartless.

"What do I do? What do I do?' asked Max in panic.

"Like in your training, Max!" shouted Sora as he casted reflect onto Natalya. He turned to his knight, "Concentrate!"

Max sighs before having a serious look on his face. He stopped and switched his direction towards the Large Bodies, "Alright, here I go – Fire Slash!"

The young knight jumped off from his skateboard before pressing onto the red button. The board transforms into a fire sword and send slashes of fire towards the large Heartless.

Max grinned, "That was awesome – ah!"

Natalya titled her head, "Is…this his first time fighting something or what?"

"You can say that," murmured Sora before scratching his cheek. "Don't worry he had a lot of training with his Dad who is the Army Captain."

"If you say so Sora – Look out! Dark Fira!" shouted Natalya as she released a dark version of fire onto a few Lance Soldiers.

' _Dark Fira?'_ thought Sora.

" _ **I have a feeling that this girl uses power of the Shadows,"**_ said Ven. _**"It would explain about her weapon and how it looks like."**_

Sora nodded before seeing the double blade scythe head to toe.

On the top of the handle, was a skeleton like doll with a fancy top hat that had two black roses and two raven feathers, it has a heart eye patch on the left side while the right had a black tear going down.

Around the doll's neck had Victorian collar with a dark golden pendent and feather line trimmings. On the bottom of the pendent was a dark pink ribbon and was wearing a simple greyish tunic that look like it was stitched and on the bottom side was more feathers.

In the middle was the handle with a genie bottle look and was connected to the doll and the bottom of the staff had swirls with a pointy end.

" _You may be right Ven,"_ said Sora while dodging an incoming attack from a Gargoyle Knight. _"Though I sense nothing evil about her, could it be possible that her Shadow magic is good?"_

" _ **Could be? There is nothing bad to ask her – Look out Sora! Hook Bats coming towards you!"**_ said Ven.

Sora nodded, "Magnega!"

The bunch of Hook Bats gathered around before Natalya destroyed them with her dark fire.

For Max, he was able to destroy a few Heartless by using his skateboard and impacted it into the ground which caused small quake underneath the Heartless.

"Come on, let's get going," said Sora.

Max and Natalya nodded before dashing up to the stairway to Beast's room. When they made it, the window was broken and lead to the outside balcony.

The trio dashed over to the broken window before leaning to see Gaston looking over at the Gargoyles and was trying to find Beast.

"Were you in love with her Beast? Did you really think that she will ever love you while she has me instead?" sneer Gaston.

In the shadows, Sora could barely see a dark shadowy figure coming behind Gaston. The brunette knows it must be Beast who roared at the hunter.

Gaston gasped a bit before lifting up the broken stone club to Beast but failed as Beast was able to grab hold on it. Beast throws the hunter onto the side.

Sora, without hesitation, leaps out to the balcony and fired a few fire spells onto Gaston.

"W-What was that?" said Gaston in surprised before looking over up head. "And who are you, boy?!"

Beast turned over before having a shock look on his face, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Tell you later, first let's deal with him," said Sora before narrowing his eyes. _'Something is not right about Gaston. I feel heavy darkness surrounding him.'_

" _ **You are right, Sora. Gaston has too much greedy which is slowly taking control over,"**_ said Ven. _**"That would explain why the Heartless are appearing here and not at the village."**_

" _Gaston's darkness is attracting them,"_ said Sora. _"Ready?"_

" _ **I'm always ready, Sora,"**_ replied Ven, happily.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well now, it looks like there is going to be a battle with Gaston. Who is going to win? Our heroes or that sick bastard, Gaston?**

 **Ventus! Stop drawing attention to yourself! 'Sighs' And he's back inside of Sora – damn it!**

 **Next chapter: Battle: Gaston's Heartless vs Sora, Beast, Natalya and Max**


	3. AN - Important to read!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **Warning this is important for all to read and while I have a bit of eyesight returned back to me.**

 **On May 2nd, I told all of you that I was going to undergo a minor surgery. A tube will be placed behind my back so that the right kidney can be drain as that kidney was starting to fail/die on me.**

 **It was a successfully surgery but what the lazy hospital didn't do was to give me antibiotics afterwards.**

 **On Thursday, I had sudden chills and was sweating that my mother had to send me to the ER. They found infection, my chest was tightening and had a fever so I was admitted to the hospital for at least three days.**

 **When I was released, I was given pain medicine and antibiotics. One of the medicine effects is effecting my eyesight.**

 **I can sometimes barely see the words in my laptop or there are times that I can't see them at all.**

 **Today (May 23) I am able to see just enough to type this updated for you all as I know you guys are waiting for an updated but right now I can't do that until i get fully better.**

 **So for the time being...'sigh' my stories will be on hold until further notice.**

 **I'm sorry but please be patient everyone, until then!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: It is I! I have returned for the deep of the underworld!**

 **Hehe…na, just kidding but I have recovered from my unknown blindness as it turns out that when I take the antibiotics, it causes me to get blurry vision.**

 **Though I have been going back and forth to the ER after posting my author's note these blasted kidney infections keeps coming back.**

 **On the other note, here is another update of my health…my doctor did this special scan that allows him to see how my right kidney is working…with the tube, it's only been working half of its normal rate and is a slight smaller.**

 **My doctor is first going to change the tube and bag and wait for another three months, if it still working half then I will be undergoing a real surgery where they have to open me up and all.**

 **I will let you guys know after the three months is up if I am going to surgery or not. 'Cough' anyway that is done with…I would like to thank those who read and enjoyed reading chapter 2.**

 **To those who reviewed:  
Chapter 2: Asada-shino808, NinjaFang1331, Wishfull-star, HyruleHearts1123, digifan303. Guest #1, Kairi loves Sora and MackBlade.  
AN: Random fangirl 43, Vanitas' Queen21, MackBlade, Peaceful Dragon Rose, NingaFang1331, HyruleHearts1123, and Asada-shino808**

 **Asada-shino808: Thanks for the congrats. I have not gotten the game Unchained X as I think is a bit expensive if you are not careful and for any news of the 2.8 and the long waited KH3, there is a release date for 2.8 and some leak news about KH3 so no worries…besides, I don't even own a PS4 so what's the point for me to want news for a game that I can't play.**

 **As for your question, yes Sora understands the balance of light and darkness. Remember he was trained not just by Yen Sid but Merlin as well.**

 **I thank you for your support and glad to know that you love my stories so much even with the horrible grammar mistakes that I can't see myself. Though I am trying my best to get better and I do hope that it is getting better.**

 **For the ideas you gave me… 'wink' I may have used one or two of them so if you spot any of your ideas in this chapters, give a shout out and here, a virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream!**

 **As for the Chain of Memories, no it will not happen and you will see why at the end of this story so do wait patiently, alright? Enjoy!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Yes, are you right about the exam only takes place in Beast's Castle and there is more to Natalya's Shadow magic but you will soon find out in the next chapter.**

 **But there is more than just Sora's exam…hehe – no spoiler! Oh and thanks for your support.**

 **Wishfull-star: Glad that you love it. Sorry for the long wait but yea…kidney problems and all but I am getting better. Enjoy.**

 **HyruleHearts1123: …Well I hope you are finally are free from your terror. Hehe I remember becoming a senior but I had to finish halfway of the school year at my home cause of my health was starting to get bad.**

 **As to un-confuse you, Ven would appear only to when he feels like he is needed or he is just bored. I don't think Ven can help Sora to run a world.**

 **And no, if you would have meet me back when I was little, you would question how on earth I'm still alive. Most people would think I should be living in a hospital cause of my many health problems.**

 **Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this long waited battle chapter.**

 **digifan303: Well it's not great but my doctor is doing his best to make sure I get better. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Guest #1: Thanks**

 **Kairi loves Sora: Thanks, you have no idea how many times I have to watch the movie to get different ideas on changing certain points. As for my health, I have been dealing with this for all my life, so no worries…rather is more of a pain of the neck.**

 **I also love it when people forget that Sora can unlock locks with his KEYblade. Even Sora himself has his moments. I'm gratefully that you were trying to help me – here, virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream for your effort!**

 **MackBlade: 'Thinking' …I might have used your idea along with another but you just have to read this battle chapter and see for yourself 'wink' no spoiler…**

 **I thank thy for telling me that my squeal story is amazing…don't get that much high praise minus from you guys though. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Random fangirl 43: 'Blushes and accepts thee bouquet' Oh my…thanks. How long did this happened to your brother? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to and yea…it did hurt when I woke up after they placed the tube.**

 **I'm somewhat better and currently working on the next chapter for you guys and of course my other stories as well. It sort of makes me forget about the pain when I work on my stories. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Vanitas' Queen21: Thanks for the support and your prayers have been heard.**

 **Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thanks for the support and your patience.**

 **Thanks for those lovely reviews. Now let's head back to the adventure! Game start!**

"I don't know who you are, but there is nothing you can do to stop me!" shouted Gaston before smirking. "Belle is mine!"

"Oh hell no, you bastard!" snapped Natalya. "My sister is not your property, you sick creep!"

"Why little Natalya, don't you not want the most handsome man in town to be your future brother-in-law," said Gaston, smugly.

Natalya grits her teeth before smirking, "Handsome? Where? I don't see anyone with that description around here."

"Why you," said Gaston before dashing forward to them. Suddenly heartless appeared right next to him and the hunter's eyes turned yellow.

" _ **Did she really have to do that?"**_ murmured Ventus before sighing. _**"She's more of a hothead than you were when you were nine."**_

" _Hey! Watch it Ven – and it's not my fault!"_ said Sora. _"It was Daisy who startled me and caused me to smash that vase."_

" _ **Sure, let's go with that,"**_ said Ventus. _**"The Heartless that appeared must be new as I never seen them before in our adventures."**_

Sora looked over to see small shadows that looked like hunters with crossbows or shotguns as their weapons.

"Not those shadows again," murmured Beast.

"Beast, you and I will deal with Gaston," said Sora. "Max, help Natalya with the Heartless!"

Max nodded with hesitation, "I-If you say so Sora. Shall we?"

Natalya sighs before nodding, "Once we finish with those Heartless, we will help you out with that creep Gaston."

"Be careful, both of you," said Sora before watching the two of them dash over to the flock of heartless. The brunette looked over at Beast before the two dodged Gaston's attack.

The hunter grits his teeth before using the darkness and summoned a dark shotgun. He aimed his gun over to Beast and fired.

"Beast!" shouted Sora before casting a reflect spell over his comrade. The barrier was able to protect Beast from the shadow bullets and send it right back at the hunter.

It cost Gaston to drop his shotgun which gave Beast a chance to dash forward to Gaston and grabbed him by his neck. The hunter's eyes return back to blue and was looking at the Beast in fear.

"P-Please, I beg of you! I'll do anything! Anything!" begged Gaston.

Beast growled slightly before softening his face and lowered the hunter. He glared at him, "Get out and never return."

Sora titled his head but just as Beast turned his back, Gaston pulled out his knife and lunged at the Beast. The hunter's eyes returned back to yellow with red swirls this time.

"Beast – Firaga!" said Sora as he cast his strongest fire spell. The spell knocked the knife from Gaston's hand.

The hunter let out an angry shout before a dark aura surrounded his body. His body started to grow taller and had dark armor with a large shotgun around his shoulder. On his chest there was a heartless symbol and around his waist were a few knives.

" _ **Looks like Gaston gave in to his darkness,"**_ said Ven before narrowing his eyes. _**"I stay clear from his shotgun and those blasted knives. Those items are baring unknown darkness."**_

Sora nodded slightly before Beast grabbed him from the back of his vest as the Heartless Hunter slammed his massive hand over to them.

"Um oops," said Sora, sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I didn't see that coming…so any ideas on how to take him down?"

Beast narrowed his eyes a bit before nodding, "I might have one but we need the other two."

Sora nodded before looking over to see Natalya and Max were coming over to them. The brunette grinned, "Well they are coming now."

The Heartless Hunter took out his shotgun and fired a few times to them.

Natalya and Max gasped before dodging the shadow bullets. Natalya was able to land perfectly on her feet while Max landed on his face…like his father.

"Nice entrance," said Natalya, sarcastically.

Max laughed in a mocking way before looking over at Sora, "Are you alright? That…thing was close on hitting you!"

"I'm fine as you can see that Beast pulled me out of the way," said Sora. The brunette saw the Heartless firing his shotgun again and casted reflect to protect them from the incoming shadow bullets.

"Glad to know that your barrier spells have greatly improved Sora," stated Max before pointing over to the Heartless Hunter. "Any idea on how to beat this guy?"

"Beast has one," replied Sora.

Natalya and Max lifted up their eyebrows before looking over at the Beast who was scratching nervously on his cheek.

"Alright, shot then Beast," said Natalya before gripping onto her scythe, tightly. "Just as long I can swing a few hits onto that bastard, I am fine whatever plan you come up with."

Sora and Max laughed with a sheepish look on their faces.

Beast nodded before looking over at the Heartless Hunter, "If we are able to restrain him, Sora might be able to destroy him by using his keyblade."

"Restrain him?" said Natalya before snapping her fingers. "Oh! I think I know a spell! But I need time to cast it so you guys have to distract him from me."

"No problem, guys you ready?" said Sora.

Beast and Max nodded before the three dashed over to the Heartless Hunter while Natalya started on her spell.

"Thunder Strike!" said Max as he transformed his skateboard to a bow. The lighting hit the Heartless' eyes that caused him to go blind for a few seconds.

"Now Beast!" said Sora.

Beast grabbed hold onto the brunette and tossed him upward where Sora strikes the heartless on to his chest. The Heartless screamed in pain before throwing the shadow knives over to them.

Max panicked and quickly changed the bow into a shield and protected himself and Beast from the shadow knives while Sora reflected them by swinging his keyblade.

The brunette landed not too far from Natalya. She was surrounded by some dark aura while her scythe was floating upon on her hands.

" _Her dark aura…I feel it and it's nothing but warmness coming from it,"_ stated Sora.

" _ **You're right Sora but is there such thing about good darkness?"**_ wondered Ven as Sora casted another reflect.

Sora was about to reply when Natalya opened her eyes and grabbed her scythe and gathered the dark aura onto her weapon. She pointed her scythe to the Heartless Hunter, "Void Tornado!"

The Heartless Hunter is suddenly surrounded by an intense shadow tornado and stopping him from moving an inch.

"Now Sora!" said Natalya.

The brunette nodded but just as he was about to finish him off, the Heartless Hunter let out a screech. Everyone had to cover their ears.

"Alright I know that Gaston has a blasted loudmouth but I didn't know it would go this far – ah!" said Natalya as the marble underneath her started to crumple.

Sora dashed over to her and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare let me go Sora!" shouted Natalya, nervously as she stared down of the empty lake bed.

"I'm not!" shouted Sora as he tries to pull Natalya. "Max a little help here!"

The young knight was about to help out when the Heartless Hunter let out another screech but with such force this time.

Max and Beast were sent backwards from the force while Sora and Natalya were falling from the balcony.

" _ **Sora, I need you to throw your keyblade,"**_ instructed Ven.

" _What? Are you mental?!"_ said Sora.

" _ **Have I let you down before?"**_ stated Ven as Sora shook his head. _**"Well then – do it and quickly!"**_

Sora sighs before grabbing hold onto Natalya's waist and tossing his keyblade. The scythe wielder widen her eyes but just as she was about to snap at him for tossing his weapon, there was a sudden light come from the keyblade.

It slowly changed into a white and light blue glider.

The brunette widens his eyes before landing somewhat wobbly on the flying object while still holding onto Natalya.

"This…This is so freaking cool!" said Natalya before slightly pouting over to Sora. "How come you didn't use this to beginning with?"

"Cause…I didn't know I could do that," replied Sora before looking at the mysterious glider. "I'm still learning how to use the keyblade as it holds mysterious powers."

"You don't say," murmured Natalya before smirking. "Shall we finish what we started then?"

"Um sure," said Sora, nervously. _"Ven, how do I fly this thing?"_

Meanwhile, Beast was watching Max freaking out and failed his duty to protect Sora. Beast sighs and was about to snap at him before spotting something flying towards them.

It was Sora and Natalya.

Beast grinned before grabbing Max from behind and set him in front of him. Sora and Natalya landed at the broken ledge of the balcony and jump out of the glider.

"H-How – How did you get that Prince Sora?!" said Max.

Natalya mouth dropped, "What?!"

The glider changed back into his Oathkeeper keeper and back to Sora's hand. The brunette shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea but that is not important. We still need to deal with that Heartless Hunter. Natalya, how long will the tornado last?"

"Um…mm – oh r-right!" stuttered Natalya before clearing her throat. "The tornado will last for about an hour."

"Right than we don't have much time," said Sora. "Max, I need you to stun the Heartless again while Beast throws Natalya and me to the air where we finish him off."

Natalya, Max and Beast nodded their heads.

The young knight dashed over and jump to the highest tower. He changed the shield back to the bow and aimed at the Heartless' eyes.

"Over here, you selfish hunter!" shouted Max as he was trying to get the heartless attention. The heartless slowly turned his head where Max released a few lightening arrows at his eyes.

Again the Heartless Hunter was stunned where Beast grabbed not just Sora but Natalya and throws them upward.

Sora and Natalya joined their weapons together and released both magic at the heartless. They aimed the Oathkeeper and scythe towards the heartless chest.

"Faith! / Demise!"

Eight light and icy dark beams shot out of each weapon and straight to the Heartless.

The Heartless Hunter let out an agony screech but before disappearing, he throws his last shadow knife to Beast where it struck him on the side.

Sora and Natalya landed safely on the surviving balcony before widening their eyes. Both of them dashed over to their fallen friend.

"Beast, hang in there!" said Sora as he tries to heal the Beast's wound. The brunette girts his teeth, "Why isn't it working?"

"The wound…it might be too deep for magic to cure," stated Natalya as she tries to apply pressure and stop the blood flow. "I…I don't think there is much we can do, Sora."

"Beast!"

Sora, Max and Natalya turned their heads to see Belle running towards. She bends down and started tearing up while holding onto the Beast dearly.

"B-Belle…you-you came back," said Beast, softly as he was having trouble breathing.

"Of course I've came back. I couldn't let them…" said Belle before closing her eyes and hugged the Beast. "Oh this is all my fault. If I haven't shown them the mirror, none of these would have happen."

"Belle," said Sora, softly while Natalya was crying softly.

"Maybe…maybe it's – it's better this way," gasped Beast.

"No, don't talk like that," said Belle as she ran her hand onto her hair. "You're going to be alright. We're together now – and-and not to mention, my sister and Sora are here as well. You'll see."

"At least…I get to see you…one last time," said Beast.

Natalya widens her eyes before looking down at the stab wound. The Beast was losing too much blood and she knows he is moments away to death.

' _No, he can't die! Not when my sister finally found someone that truly understand her!'_

Sora watches as his fellow friend and ally draw his finally breathe. The moment his head fell backwards, Belle begged the Beast to not leave him and on that moment declared her feelings to the Beast.

"I love you."

Behind them, inside of the Beast's room there was a single red rose in a case. It was wilting and only had one rose petal which fell the moment after Belle declared her love to the Beast.

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts had sad expressions on their faces.

Sora whipped his tears away and helped Natalya up. The brunette sighs, sadly, "Come on…let's give Belle a moment alone, alright?"

Natalya nodded but just as they were about to leave, a beam of light fell from the sky. The pink hair girl looked up to see few more beams of light coming down from the night sky.

"What's going on?" asked Max, softly.

Belle looked up before backing away when Beast's body lifted up from the ground. Slowly the Beast was transforming back into a human being.

Sora and Max had a disbelief look on their faces.

Beast rose up from the ground before looking down at his hands. He let out a sigh of relief before turning around to face Belle who was slightly confused.

"Please don't be alarmed Belle, it's me."

Belle walked over to him and ran her fingers to the long hair before looking at his eyes. They were the blue eyes of which the Beast had.

"It is you!"

"Um I'm totally lost here," murmured Max as Sora and Natalya nodded their heads. They watched as the two of them kissed, a beam of light surrounded them before shooting up to the sky and created bright fireworks.

The bright lights fall down to the castle where it suddenly changed into a magnificent white castle. Even the devil looking gargoyles changed into beautiful angels.

Sora, Max and Natalya were speechless. Not even Ven said a word.

The three servants went over to them before transforming back into their human selves as well. Even Chip transformed back to a child along with a dog that was a footstool.

"Um Belle," said Natalya. "Anything you like to explain to me."

Belle laughed, "Sorry, but there wasn't enough time for me to explain to you about the curse that the Beast and his servants were casted upon."

"Curse?" said Sora.

"Oh yes, it is quite a tale indeed young man," said Mrs. Potts as she was carrying Chip. "Come let's got inside where I can tell the tale to you three."

The three nodded but before stepping inside, Natalya glared over at Sora.

"Which reminds me – why didn't you tell me you are a freaking prince?!"

Sora backed away from the pink hair girl and raised his hands onto a defensive manor. The brunette slightly glared over to Max before looking over at Natalya, "Well…um that's sort of a personal thing to say to someone."

Natalya lifted her eyebrow.

Sora sighs, "I mean would you believe me, a complete stranger, telling you that I am a prince?"

Natalya opened her mouth but closed it before shaking her head. She thought for a moment, "I…guess you're right."

"Well shall we head over to the diner room," said Lumiere.

Everyone nodded before entering the castle while eating their dinner, Mrs. Potts told Sora, Max and Natalya about the curse that an Enchanted Sorceress casted, ten years ago.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Gaston has been defeated and everything is back to normal for Belle and the others. But can Natalya leave her adopted family to finally meet her brother?**

 **Did Sora pass his Mark of Mastery? Find out next save game!**

 **Next chapter: Truth Uncovered!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Mm where to begin…well first of, sorry for not updating as a lot of things happened for the past few weeks.**

 **First, my internet was cut off close to the end of last month and I just barely got it back. Second, my mother was send to the hospital and stayed there for about a week. She returned and recovering but is under a low-fiber diet though cause the docs found out infection in her colon and caused inflammation so she needs to take it easy for a month. Lastly…I was back in the ER once again cause my tube was pulled and caused extreme pain to the point that I had to go to the hospital. Luckily nothing was damaged but they did find a bit of infection…again so antibiotics!**

 **Don't worry, I will still work on my stories even if the medicine will cause me some blindness. I don't give a crap about it.**

 **I think that pretty much it so anyway…**

 **Those who reviewed: stardust902, NinjaFang1331, Wishfull-star, MackBlade, Asada-shino808, Guest #1, digifan303 and kairi loves sora – I thank you for you lovely reviews. Have a Sea-Salt Ice Cream guys!**

 **stardust902: Glad you love the chapter and yes, I know about that. Right now I am trying to re-read the old chapters so that I can try to fix those mistakes as the best I can.**

 **NinjaFang1331: 'bow' Thank you and of course I am continuing this story until the very end. I do plan on tying Kingdom Hearts 2 with a little bit of a twist of my own of course. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Wishfull-star: Your wait is finally over…for now that is as I don't know when I will update the next chapter.**

 **MackBlade: Glad you love the chapter. As for the kidney…yea, these blasted stones are not leaving me alone – including the kidney itself! I just hope after all of this that I can return back to school or something!**

' **Ven reads the review before his faces turns pale and runs off'**

 **Oh boy not again…why are you grinning like that Sora?**

 **Sora: I took down the most annoying villain ever! Yay!  
Me: 'eye twitch' of course…I guess Gaston is a bit of annoying…mm who do you guys think is the most annoying Disney villain? **

**Asada-shino808: 'cover ears' Okay…note to self, no ice cream for you unless is necessary. As for Sora passing his Mark of Mastery…'grin' you just have to read this chapter. Can't ruin it for yea! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest #1: Hope you like this chapter as well and thanks.**

 **digifan303: Aw thanks and I hope you will enjoy this one as well. Took me quite some time deciding what to type and what the character will do. Enjoy!**

 **kairi loves sora: Yes, everything is back to normal for Adam aka Beast and Belle. Natalya will feel different emotions about meeting her older brother after sometime apart but never the less, she is always welcome back with Belle and her family.**

 **I would imagine that Sora will have that ability as well since he does have Ven's heart but I guess it wouldn't happen unless…it appears in KH3, who knows, right?**

 **Not too worry about my health problems. Just as long I don't stay at the hospital for more than four days, then I will start worrying – and the same goes with you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now that is done with so onward to our game/adventure! Start file!**

Sora sighs dramatically before pulling the collar of his shirt.

Natalya slapped his arm, "Would you stop doing that? For a prince, shouldn't you be like…an expert for these types of dances."

"I guess," said Sora. The brunette rubbed the back of his head, "I wasn't really allowed to leave the castle and the only parties I have ever attended were my birthdays and the Annual Ball."

Natalya frowns, "So what did you do for fun?"

Before Sora could reply, there was a knock on the door and came in were Mrs. Potts and Max. The young knight walked over to Sora and whistled.

"You sure look pretty good in those royal clothes…much better than the ones that Aunt Daisy would get you."

Sora shrugged before looking over at the mirror.

His collar was dark blue with gold trimmings, golden shoulder pads with a white slash, his suit was white with golden buttons and trimmings and the back was long with a V cut line. His wrist cups were dark blue, wearing dark blue pants and black shoes.

"The only thing I can say about this outfit, it's at least comfortable," stated Sora before leaning over to the pink hair girl. "Though Natalya looks pretty good in the gown that Belle gave her, what do you think?"

Natalya blushes before glaring at him, "S-Shut up! Y-You're just teasing me!"

She was wearing a strapless light blue gown and her waist had diamond trimmings. Around her neck was a light blue choker with a small blue gem and had small diamond earrings.

Mrs. Potts laughed, warmly, "Madam Bouche still has her touch. Now come on children, the dance is about to begin."

Sora sighs before offering his hand, "Shall we?"

Natalya blushes bright red before taking his hand, "S-Sure but I warning you! You better not step on my feet!"

"Don't worry, I took lessons," said Sora before the two followed Mrs. Potts out of the room. Max closely followed them while wearing some sort of uniform.

They entered the ballroom where it was filled with noblemen, noblewomen and all of the town villagers. It was quite a shock to the town's people to know that the missing prince reappeared after ten years.

"Ah Natalya and Sora, you just missed the announcement and the dance has just begun," stated Maurice before smiling over to the dance floor.

Sora saw that Belle was dancing with Beast who his real name was Adam.

Natalya smiled, "I'm glad to know that my sister has finally found true happiness. I wonder…if it would be the same once I reunite with my brother."

"Won't know for sure until you do," said Sora before pulling her to the dance floor. "In the meantime, let's dance."

"H-Hey, Sora!"

"What? Can't you dance?" said Sora.

Natalya bites her lip, "Not with someone else…Belle showed me a few steps but I never dance with an audience."

Sora gave an innocent look before giving her a bow, "Then shall we continue with your lesson."

Natalya tensed a bit the moment Sora placed his arm around her waist and guided her hand to his shoulder. The brunette lean over to her ear, "Just follow my lead and forget there are no one else in the room but just me, got it?"

The pink hair girl nodded and started dancing with Sora.

Belle and Adam were taking a break and watched them dance. Belle giggled and shook her head, "Natalya was too shy to dance in public but then again she wasn't those types of girls. She would prefer going to the woods and practice with her scythe."

Adam laughed, "Are you going to miss her when she has to leave?"

"I am but I know that she misses her real family," replied Belle before smiling. "Besides, I know for the fact that she can visit if Sora is with her."

Adam smiled before offering his hand to her, "Let's join them, shall we?"

Belle smiled before nodding her head and the two went over to where Sora and Natalya were dancing. Max was watching them before being pulled to the dance floor by a young maid.

"Wait! Miss! I'm not really good – at dancing!"

Mrs. Potts laughed, "Oh dear."

"Mama are those two going to live happily together?" asked Chip as Mrs. Potts nodded while Maurice laughed. The child then made a face, "Does it mean that I still need to sleep in the cupboard?"

The dance lasted all night where Sora, Max and Natalya spend the night at the castle for one last time. In the morning, Max woke up early as usually to wake up Sora.

Normally it takes a while for the brunette to wake up and usually Queen Minnie would be the only one that can wake up Sora without getting smacked on the face…accidental.

Max walked into Sora's room to find the brunette sleeping as his usual position. His butt sticking out, his mouth wide open with some drool, his left arm out while his right was hanging around his head and was snoring.

' _How in the world can Sora sleep like that?'_ thought Max before flinching. _'Oh wait…now I remember. I think he copied me when we were younger.'_

The young knight shook his head before tapping onto Sora's shoulder.

"Um Prince Sora, it's time to wake up. Prince Sora? Man…now how did Queen Minnie wake him up? Ah wait!"

Max carefully placed himself from a safe distance before leaning over to Sora's ear.

"Prince Sora, it's time for breakfast!"

The brunette snap open his eyes and tries to get up from the bed but end up fallen from it instead. He untangled from the covers before looking over at Max.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't start without me," started Sora before seeing his knight smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes, "You tricked me."

"Not really but you do need to wake up," said Max as he walked over to the dresser and took out Sora's black outfit. "Once we finished breakfast and say our farewells, we need to navigate back to Master Yen Sid's tower."

Sora sighs, "Right…be out there in a few."

Max nodded and saluted before leaving the room.

It didn't take that long for Sora to change back and headed to the diner room to find everyone there and eating. Belle and Adam greeted while Natalya was slightly smirking towards him.

"I hope I didn't oversleep," said Sora as he took a seat by Max.

"Like you didn't oversleep for the past three days," stated Natalya.

"If you had a schedule like mine, those extra sleep was a bliss from heaven," murmured Sora.

"It's not easy to rule a place, is it Sora?" said Adam as the brunette nodded. "I completely understand and soon experience it as well. Any advice?"

Sora thought for a moment, "Follow your heart and listen. Not to your people but their hearts and I think Belle can help you there."

Adam smiled and nodded while Belle blushes a bit.

Once breakfast was over, Belle, Adam, and her father, Maurice was saying good-bye to Natalya for one last time.

"A part of me wants to stay but the other part is that I want to reunite with my brother who I know miss me dearly," said Natalya, sadly.

Belle embraced her adopted sister, "You are always a part of this family, Lya. Blood or not and remember, you are always welcome to come and visit us."

"You can bring your brother if you like," said Adam. "This castle is your home as well."

Natalya smiled happily before letting go from Belle's embrace and walked over to Sora. The pink hair girl grinned, "Shall we?"

Sora nodded before all three of them waved good-bye to Belle and Adam.

Max changed his sword back into the skateboard where he and Natalya stand on while Sora transformed his keyblade to the glider.

They traveled were they landed the gummi ship which was far from the village and took off.

-Mysterious Tower-

"Ah Prince Sora, I see you have accomplished your mission," said Yen Sid before smiling over the pink hair girl. "It's a pleasure meeting you, young Natalya Leonhart, holder to the Shadow magic."

Natalya widens her eyes, "H-How did you know that I can use the shadows?"

"Your aura and what lies within your heart, child," replied Yen Sid.

"It's warm, is it not Master Yen Sid?" said Sora as he walked over to the elder. "It's not like any other Shadow magic I have ever encountered. It's not threatening at all…its feels…gentle."

Yen Sid closed his eyes before nodding his head, "Yes, you are correct Prince Sora and I believe I know the right person who can help her to train on using it."

"W-Wait! Really?!" said Natalya before frowning. "What about my brother?"

Yen Sid smirks, "Not to worry child. Your brother lives with this wizard along with a few people that you might remember."

Natalya had a confuse look on her face, "Other people?"

"Now, Prince Sora if you would stand before me," said Yen Sid.

Sora jumped a bit before going over to the other side of the table and faced his mentor and slight of a grandfather figure to him. The brunette stood tall and still.

"In this mission, you had to endure hardships, emotional choices and unlocked your Light power," started Yen Sid before smiling. "But it would seem that you unlocked more than just that, correct?"

Sora nodded, "I did. Not only did my keyblade turned into a glider but Natalya's Shadow magic and my Light magic somehow combined when we were fighting the Heartless."

"Wait – what?!" said Natalya.

"You didn't notice?" asked Sora as Natalya shook her head.

"I might have an idea but I need to do some further research about it," said Yen Sid as he rubbed his chin. "I will let you know once I know it is certain."

Sora and Natalya nodded.

"You handle the mission very well indeed," said Yen Sid but before saying anything further, the door opened and came in was…

"Uncle Mickey?!/King Mickey?!"

"Nice to see yea too!" said Mickey, happily. "Looks like I just made it just in time."

Yen Sid nodded, "You did my friend…now Prince Sora I'm naming thy Keyblade Master, not because for your power but the strength of your heart."

"You did it Prince Sora!" said Max, happily.

"Strength of my heart?" murmured Sora before grinning. "Awesome but…what does a Keyblade Master do?"

Yen Sid chuckles, "I believe Mickey can help you there. I believe you came here for another reason other than telling me you have returned from the Realm of Darkness and hearing if young Sora here passed his Mark of Mastery."

Mickey nodded before stepping out from the door. Two people came in and one of them Sora recognized.

"E-Eric?!" said Sora in disbelief before smiling. "You're back!"

Eric smiled slightly, "Yea. Mickey and I made sure those blasted Heartless stay at the Realm of Darkness…well the ones that are in there, not sure about the ones that are able to escape."

Sora smiled before looking over at the mysterious woman.

She had short blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On the arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves.

She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs. She bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner.

Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

Yen Sid smiled, "Prince Sora, I would like you to meet an old apprentice from an old friend of mine, the previous Keyblade Master, Aqua."

Sora and Natalya widen their eyes before looking back at the bluenette.

Aqua smiled, warmly before bowing a bit, "It a pleasure meeting you your highness."

"Um you can call me by my first name, I don't mind," said Sora before titling his head to the side. He smiled a bit, "Ven is right about you."

Aqua widens her eyes, "V-Ven? He-He woke up from his sleep?!"

Yen Sid shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Aqua. Ventus' heart went somewhere that he would feel save so that he can recover from his battle with Vanities."

"W-Where did his heart go?" said Aqua, softly.

Mickey smiled before walking over to Sora, "Inside of my adopted nephew's heart."

"Ven…Ven is with you?" whispered Aqua.

Ventus appeared right beside Sora, _**"May I speak with her?"**_

Sora nodded before closing his eyes and when he opened them, they were glowing bright blue. The brunette smiled, **"It's good to see you are alright Aqua."**

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Um is it just me or did Sora's voice…changed a bit?" wondered Eric.

Ven laughed, **"Don't worry. I asked Sora if I can use his body to speak with my old friend."**

Aqua smiled before laughing, "Ven, I'm glad to know that you are alright. I can't believe it has been ten years since…well you know."

Ven looked down, **"Yea, I know. I just hope that Terra is alright."**

Aqua frown before shaking her head, "Um Ven, when do you think your heart can return back?"

" _Even I want to know as well,"_ stated Sora.

"… **I was waiting for when Sora becomes a Master so now I guess,"** replied Ven.

Everyone widen their eyes while Yen Sid strokes his beard.

"But how?" wondered Natalya.

" **Simple as he already did it with the seven Princesses of Hearts,"** replied Ven. **"Though back then he barely had enough magic to even use it but now since he is a Keyblade Master, it would be no trouble at all."**

Yen Sid nodded, "Then it's settled. Aqua, where did you place Ventus' body?"

"Where Land of Departure used to be," replied Aqua, sadly. "It's now known as Castle Oblivion. Only I can navigate the halls since it was I who transformed the place while any others will just get lost and lose themselves."

Yen Sid nods, "Yes, I do remember that Master Eraqus has told me about this protection seal. Very well, young Max would you take young Natalya back to Hollow Bastion while Aqua escort young Sora to Castle Oblivion."

Max saluted, "On it sir! Shall we, Natalya?"

"Sure," replied the pink hair teen. She looked over at the brunette, "If you can hear me Sora, I would…like to thank you and I hope we can see each other again."

Ven smiled and closed his eyes. When he reopen them, the sea blue eyes were normal.

"Promise," said Sora before hugging the small teen.

Natalya blushed a bit before slightly coughed a bit before running after the young knight. Eric smirked a bit before elbowing the brunette.

"Someone has a crush."

Sora's cheeks turned slightly red, "S-Shut up! Don't say anything as I know you have a crush on Kairi!"

Eric step back and his cheeks was crimson red, "Shut it!"

Yen Sid coughed, "If you two are quite done."

Sora and Eric tensed up a bit before they sheepishly turned their heads over to the elder sorcerer. They rubbed back of their heads.

"Sorry Gramps/Master Yen Sid."

Mickey laughed a bit while Aqua just stood there with a blank face while blinking her eyes.  
The bluenette looked over at Mickey.

"Um…is this normal behavior, your majesty?"

"But of course, now shall we get going?" replied Mickey.

Sora turned his head, "You're coming too Uncle Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, "Not just me but Eric as well. Afterwards we will be dropping off Eric back to his homeland."

Sora smiled sadly, "I-I see…let's get going then. See yea later Gramps!"

Yen Sid sighs before waving his hand, "Good luck and be careful, all of you."

Sora, Mickey and Aqua gave the elder sorcerer a slight bow before the brunette grabbed hold onto Eric and dragged him out of the room.

"Onward to Castle Oblivion!"

-Break Line-

 **Surprise! Sora is Keyblade Master. Mickey and Eric is out of the Realm of Darkness along with them was none other Aqua. Now their next mission is to return Ventus' heart back after ten years of resting.**

 **Will they succeed? Or get lost in Castle Oblivion's defense magic?**

 **Find out in the next update!**

 **P.S I'm having a huge trouble on what I should do. I hope you guys can help me out.**

 **You see, I am playing Chain of Memories and then I noticed that even if Sora (in my story) didn't turn into a heartless, Kairi still lost her heart. That would mean Naminé will still appear in Castle Oblivion.**

 **Now question, do you guys want me to in a way follow up the events of Chain of Memories or have Sora and the others run into Naminé before the Organization 13 appear?**

 **At the end of the November, I will decide base on the votes. Hope you guys can help me out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well thanks for your lovely reviews and votes on what I need to type. What I chose…will you just need to find out in the chapter and the next one as well.**

 **Though I am grateful to those who helped me out so – virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream for everyone!**

 **Anyway before you guys read the update, I need to let you guys know that there is might be a chance that the doctor will remove the dying kidney but can't say for sure until tomorrow (Tuesday 22) when I go back to talk to them.**

 **I was once again at the ER not too long ago…as in last week.**

 **I woke up with so much pain that I had to use my wheelchair to go to the ER and found out that I was taking the wrong antibiotics for my infection. I got new ones but I had to follow up with my doc to see what is going to happen now since I have been at the ER about three times for the past three weeks.**

 **One of them, I had to stay at the hospital for two days. Not sure if I told you guys this already but if I didn't…they found not only infection in my right kidney but on my left, in my stomach and in my blood. The infection was practically attacking my body.**

 **I'm fine now guys and I hope will be so that I can finish this series until the very end and yes that will include my version of KH3 but I have to wait for the game to came out, wouldn't we?**

 **Well I believe that is said and done. If you guys really want to chat with me since I get bored quite easily as I can't really do much right now, find me in Facebook or PM me.**

 **My picture for Facebook is the four main characters of the Yugioh characters but wearing Kingdom hearts clothes.**

 **Yugi wearing Sora's KH2 outfit, Yusei wearing Riku's KH2 outfit, Jaden wearing the organization 13 cloak and Yuma is wearing Neku's outfit.**

 **Just leave a message of my fanfiction username and I will reply as I never sign out.**

 **Anyway, shall we? I would like to thank those who took their time on reading this update and added in their fave/alerts. I hope you enjoy this one chapter as to the others.**

 **To the ones that reviewed: stardust902, digifan303, Wishfull-star, MackBlade, NinjaFang1331, ShadowFireHime-Sama, Vanitas' Queen21 and Asada-shino808 (2x), thanks a bunch.**

 **stardust902: I believe some of your ideas can work…thanks a lot! Here a virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream! Just to go all crazy on me with it.**

 **Still thinking about Naminé though but I think I know what to do.**

 **digifan303: I will take that word for it, thanks and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Wishfull-star: Thanks for the vote and I'm glad to know you love the previous chapter and I hope you love this one as well.**

 **MackBlade: Yes, it would be quite interesting to see them work together and going through Castle Oblivion. Yea, I know what you mean about Chain of Memories…I didn't like the attack cards thing but the storyline was alright.**

 **I just hope I can make it better than the game itself. Wish me luck.**

 **NinjaFang1331: 'bow' Thanks and yes, Sora is a master so I hope he will become one in KH3. Who agrees with me?**

 **ShadowFireHime-Sama: I don't really spoil things but the only thing I can say is that Riku will not team up with Sora this time. You just have to wait and read the following chapters.**

 **Vanitas' Queen21: Goosebumps? How so? Yes, she is crushing him but in a slow pace, not those fast one or love of first sight…I don't believe in those stuff.**

 **Asada-shino808 (2x): I believe I will take your suggestion and I hope it goes the way I plan. I do the same thing when I have writer's block and read other fanfic's to get ideas.**

 **Glad to know that you love the update and hope you love this one as well. I would picture Sora still acts like somewhat of a child since he couldn't be one when he was a child but still somewhat mature for his age.**

' **Smirk' I had to put that small scene of how Sora sleeps and his wake up call. Will make no promises of another cute scenes but I will try my best.**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope I can work things out as well…hate dealing going to the ER in and out almost every month…or every week sometimes.**

 **Now that's said and done – onward to our game/adventure! Start file!**

-Unknown location, Castle Oblivion-

Sora stared at the mysterious castle with some uneasy feeling while Ventus simply stared at it.

The castle had rough stalagmites sprouting from the ground. The architecture is quite remarkable as the tower's top resembles an interesting isosceles triangle and noticeable monster with horns on the center of the castle. Two smaller parts of the castle, lying on the floating islands are joined to the main structure by chains.

" _ **I would have never recognized this place at all,'**_ thought Ven, sadly. _**"This…is not home. This really used to be Land of Departure?"**_

' _I guess in order to protect what was left, Aqua had to change it so no one know what this place use to be,'_ thought Sora before walking over to the bluenette. "So judging by the multiple rooms and random towers, where can Ventus' body be?"

"For any intruder or agent of the darkness, they will lose their way and return back to the entrance or so I have been told by my old master, Master Eraqus," explained Aqua.

"But since Aqua was the one that changed it, she can guide us to Ventus' body," said Mickey.

Aqua nodded, "He should be at the Chamber of Waking which used to be the throne room when it was called Land of Departure. If I recall, it should be around at the 6th floor."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Sora before opening the doors. The brunette noticed that everything was all white. "It's…a bit blinding."

" _ **The room has too much white. Why?"**_ said Ventus.

"I'm not sure but it was like that when I activate the seal," said Aqua before walking over to the wall. "The door is one of the ways to get to the top but there is a shorter way. This place holds many secrets."

Suddenly there a dark portal open and came out was a black hooded man.

"Now what do we have here?"

Aqua and Mickey jumped in front of Sora and Eric before summoning their keyblades.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Aqua, angrily.

"I should be asking you the same question – ah! Is that…yes, you must be King Mickey, the ruler in Disney Castle and who…oh yes, the young Keyblade wielder, Sora, correct?"

"H-How…who are you?" asked Sora as he summoned his keyblade.

"…Let's just say I'm a…acquaintance."

Sora lifts up his eyebrow, "A…acquaintance?"

The hooded man chuckles a bit before snapping his fingers.

Aqua widens her eyes before dashing over to Sora while Mickey went over to Eric. Suddenly two dark portals appear underneath them.

The hooded man watch as the four of them fell in.

"Soon…the power of the Keyblade will be mine."

-Castle Oblivion, B12F-

Eric rubbed his head before looking around and noticed he was in what looked like the same room but there was only Mickey.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Mickey as he helped Eric up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine but…where – where are Sora and Aqua?! And who was that hooded man?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think he is welcome here," said Mickey before looking around. "Come on, standing here wouldn't help us find Sora and Aqua. We need to get moving."

"But that could take hours," said Eric.

"It's the only way," stated Mickey before smiling. "But I'm sure we will find them soon or they find us."

Eric sighs, "Right…let's just get going then."

Mickey nodded before the two of them headed into the doors.

-Castle Oblivion, 2F-

"Well looks like we got separated from Eric and Uncle Mickey," said Sora before sighing. "Any ideas where they could be Aqua?"

The bluenette closed her eyes and placed her hand onto her chest. There was a small glow that formed around her hands before she reopened her eyes.

"It would seem that they are at the basement of the castle. I know there is a pathway going down there in the 7th floor. We can go and return Ven's heart before going down there to find King Mickey and your friend."

Sora nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get going then."

"Well it looks like that hooded man took us to the second floor so we have four more floors to find the Chamber of Waking," said Aqua.

"Alright so is there a hidden pathway here as well," wondered Sora.

Aqua shook her head, "No but there is one in the third floor. We need to use the door to get to the next floor in order to use the hidden pathway."

"What's…beyond these doors anyway?" asked Sora.

"Unknown mysterious," replied Aqua as she crossed her arms. "It could be anything really – memories, dreams, nightmares, illusions, etc. It was to confuse the intruders to go any further into the castle."

Sora and Ventus made a face, "Scary."

Aqua giggled, "Don't worry since both Keyblade Masters, the effects wouldn't bother us at all. The only thing will we endure is our dreams or what we longing for."

Sora had an innocent look on his face, "Dreams?"

Aqua nodded before the two of them walked over to the door and opened it. There was a bright light shining over to them which resulting them to cover their eyes.

Once it dim down, they reopened them and found themselves in a summit that had five golden lamps around the area and a single stone bench that is facing to the open mountain top.

In front of the stone bench, Sora could see three people which two were familiar to him.

It was Ventus in the middle, Aqua siting on the left and an unknown older dark brunette man sitting on the right. The three of them were watching the night sky while they were laughing happily together.

"This…This is my dream," murmured Aqua, softly. "I…I want everything to return back to the way how it used to be…before…before…everything fell apart."

Sora looked over at Aqua and noticed she was crying while he could feel Ventus' sadness as well. The brunette looked over at the scene before having a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I believe your dream will come true. It may not be soon but…if you believe hard enough and believe in your friends then it will come true."

Aqua looked over at Sora in disbelief before giving out a smile.

"Yes, you are right Prince Sora. Thank you."

"It's – never mind," murmured the brunette. "So which way do we go?"

Aqua cleaned away her tears before guiding Sora out of the summit where they found another door. They opened it where another bright light blinded them.

When the light dimmed once again, they were standing in the middle of a yellow sandy beach. There were exotic trees, a large tree house, a small shack and shrubbery and wooden constructions.

"Wait a moment. I recognize this place – Destiny Island!" said Aqua as she was looking around while Sora had a sad look on his face. "But why are we here?"

They walked around the beach before seeing a miniature island next to the larger island which is connected by a bridge.

On the island there is a crook palm tree that has star fruit and sitting at the bottom was a woman with long brown hair and was wearing a summer yellow dress with white flower designs.

Sora widens his eyes before looking away.

Aqua tilted her head before walking over to the woman and sitting on her lap was a young brunette boy who was wearing a white T-shirt, red shorts and brown sandals.

She noticed both of them have the same color of eyes, sea-blue before she gasp.

"P-Prince Sora, the-the young boy…he looks just like you."

The brunette bit his lip, "Because…it is Aqua."

"W-What?" said Aqua.

Sora sighs, "I…originally came from Destiny Island but when I was four, I was attack by these creatures that were called Unversed. They killed my Dad and I was able to escape but by doing so I lost my memories and landed in Master Yen Sid's tower. I didn't know who I was or where I came from so I was taken to Disney Castle for protection. When they found out that my heart was pure and given the power of the Keyblade by Ventus, I stayed in the Castle where I was crown Prince by the town's people of Disney."

"Oh Sora," said Aqua, sadly. She looked over at the woman, "I'm guessing she is your Mother, correct? Your dream…is to meet her once again."

Sora nodded, "I…can barely remember her voice but what I can remember is her warm embrace when I felt scared from a nightmare or feeling sad."

Aqua looked down at the young fifteen year old before embracing him. Sora yelped a bit and widens his eyes before accepting the embrace from the older bluenette.

"I can't replace your Mother's hugs but," said Aqua, softly before letting go. She gave him a smile, "Someday…Someday you will get to meet her once again. Your Mother is the luckiest person to have such a sweet child like you, Sora."

The brunette blushes a bit, "T-Thank you Aqua and…thanks. Let's get going…I really want to get my privacy back."

Aqua giggled before flicking Sora's head.

"Ven if you can hear me, stop bothering Sora. You're such a child."

" _ **I'm not a child Aqua!"**_ snapped Ventus before pouting.

Sora winced, "Hey watch it in there Ven."

Aqua giggled, "I'm guessing Ven snapped from my comment."

"More like shouted," said Sora while rubbing his head. He cleared his throat, "Let's get going."

Aqua nodded before the two walked away from the young woman and child. Sora stopped for a moment before looking back at the scene for a second then followed Aqua.

They found another door that leads to the third floor but just when Aqua was about to look for the hidden pathway, the same hooded man came out from the dark portal.

"Hello again."

Aqua stood in front of Sora and summoned her keyblade, "Tell me, who are you? How are you even here? Tell me!"

"There is no need for that. I came here to…help you out if you want to reach to the top."

Sora lifts his eyebrow, "Help? You want to help us? We don't even know you."

Aqua slowly guided Sora close to a wall.

"That's right. What are you really after? You're not supposed to be here! No one was supposed to know this place but me! Now tell me who informed you about this place?"

The hooded man chuckled, "That is not important. But this place…I find it rather interesting as normal people would lose their minds here."

' _Normal people?'_ thought Sora.

"I see," murmured Aqua. "Well sorry but we need to get going – Fire!"

The hooded man dodged the incoming fire ball and was about to address to the two keyblade wielders when he noticed that they disappeared.

"…Looks like the girl knows this place better than we do. I better inform the others about this as well."

-Castle Oblivion, B10F-

"How…much…further?" asked Eric, tiredly.

Both of them encountered their fears and some nightmares. Some of them were not pleasant.

Eric had to encounter Ansem and Maleficent once again.

He easily was able to beat the heartless witch while Ansem reminded Eric that he can never get rid of him. The heartless man said that the darkness in his heart was still there and someday he will take control once again.

Mickey on the other hand was seeing his old/new friends and adopted nephew getting hurt from his old enemy, Xehanort.

"Gosh I'm not sure Eric but we mustn't give up," replied Mickey.

"Right," murmured Eric before slowly getting up. He stretched his back, "Let the way then King Mickey…even though I am ready to collapse."

Mickey laughed, "Come now, Eric. There is no need to be so formal between us, we're friends."

Eric blushes, "Um…right. Let's go King – I mean Mickey."

-Castle Oblivion, Unknown room-

A young man with a slim build, bright aqua-colored eyes and steel-blue hair with long, layered bangs that completely obscure the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of his hair is a bit shorter than the front. He wears a black cloak, boots, and gloves, though his cloak's sleeves are slightly bell-shaped.

He was standing in the middle of the room and was rubbing his chin when a dark portal appeared in front of him.

Another but larger man wearing the same black coat came out of the portal. He was very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He had blue eyes, small eyebrows and his hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

Suddenly another dark portal opened and came out another but a slight older man wearing the same black coat.

His sleeves were a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. It's longer then the other two as it covers his boots. He has sports platinum blond hair, worn long with two slightly shorter bangs that frame his face. He also has rather large, bright green eyes.

"What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation!"

"Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame that the Organization used to be the rope that bound us together."

"You're only number 6! How dare you –"

"Let it go, Vexen," said Lexaeus.

Vexen glared over at Lexaeus before looking the other way.

"Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" asked Lexaeus as he had his arms crossed.

"Visitors," replied Zexion as he placed his hand over his chin. "I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement and two other in the main floors. What interest me more are the two scents at the basement."

"Who are they?" asked Lexaeus.

"One of them was Maleficent," started Zexion but was interrupted by Vexen.

"Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

"If you would let me finish," said Zexion, angrily. "The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. The other visitor saw to that."

"And that is?" asked Lexaeus.

Zexion thought for a moment, "I do not know for sure...but the scent was very similar to that of the Superior."

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" questioned Vexen.

Zexion nodded his head.

"This truly piques my curiosity," said Vexen as he placed his hand under his chin before smirking a bit.

Lexaeus and Zexion looked at each other before shaking it off.

"Now, what to do?" wondered Zexion.

Lexaeus thought for a moment, "We wait…see what develops."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well what do we have here? It would seem that there is someone else in Castle Oblivion but why? Who are they and what do they want?**

 **Not only that but it would seem that our heroes are separated. Will they be reunited? Can Sora and Aqua find the Chamber of Waking?**

 **Find out in the next update!**


	7. Author's Note - new

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **This is an important and update message for all you need to read but first - Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families and friends. It was pretty alright with just my mom and me and got pretty good gifts from my closest friends that I think of them as siblings.**

 **Alright now the reason why I have not updated was first, I got a bit sick but not too much but then my...father was sick then my mom. I had to take care of them while I was still a slight sick that I failed to noticed that I was getting infection in my kidney...again so - antibiotics once again! And you know what happens when I take them - blurry vision!**

 **Right now my vision is slight blurry so I had time to type this for you guys.**

 **Then my sister came over along with my new nephew which by the way he is so small and my sick niece. Not soon after, I got worse to the point where I had to go to the ER but couldn't since it was raining hard and we don't own a car or the money to take the taxi.**

 **I'm barely getting better though but to make sure, I'm going to the doctor's on Monday. I need to get better...you see...**

 **In my original author's note, I stated that I was supposed to have my surgery today on the 29th but, surprise, surprise...since I am sick the doc thought it would be best for me to recover from my cold and coughing. My surgery day has been rescheduled until February but I am grateful for your lovely supports...but wait that until February, k guys.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please to tell me as I am a bit stuck on it.**

 **If I haven't updated then - have a happy New Year's guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back from the Realm of Darkness…jk!**

 **Surgery went well and I'm recovering. I was planning to update this chapter before my surgery but I got sick from the medicine for the surgery and had to go to the ER. I was really dehydrated and stayed at the hospital since within hours my surgery was scheduled.**

 **It was supposed to be three hours but when I woke up afterwards, my mom told me it took about five hours. No one really told me why but my mom overheard that I sort of died for a few seconds or I couldn't breathe but not really sure. Glad to know that I was able to wake up, huh?**

 **I'm just barely regaining to walk again as the pain is fainting away but before, I couldn't walk on my own. I had two temporary tubes before they were taking out and now I have a hole on my left side of my stomach or near where the kidney is at.**

 **It'll close up…someday. Until then I have to clean it once a day so it wouldn't get infected. Other than that, I'm fine. Working on this story well take a bit longer but have no fear as I will finish this series!**

 **I'm already working on KH2 since well…you'll find out why as it will be completely different in some ways. Can't spoil it for you guys so you just have to wait and see.**

 **Well, I guess that pretty much it so – I would like to thank those who is reading this fanfic, Faved, and alerted it. To those who reviewed: Guest #1, Hikari302 and NingaFang1331 – Virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream!**

 **Guest #1: I have my own believe of God but to some others it's not enough. Likely my mom doesn't force me to as she wants me to believe in my own but there are a few things that's…um confusing in my POV. My surgery went well and I'm recovering right now…just hope that it wasn't rescheduled to February, oh well. Hope you enjoy this updated. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Hikari302: Thank you and hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Enjoy the new update.**

 **NingaFang1331: Thank you and enjoy the new update.**

 **Well all said and done - onward to the adventure!**

"Is…that the chamber?" wondered Sora.

Aqua nodded, sadly. She took a deep breath before opening the double doors. The bluenette slowly walked over at the single white chair that was in the middle of the room.

Sora tilted his head before walking over at the left side of the chair. He looked down to see Ventus' body, _**'Why…haven't you aged?'**_

" _ **I…have no idea,"**_ replied Ven before making a face. _**"It's been freaking ten years and I look like a freaking child still! No one is going to take me seriously!"**_

Sora rolled his eyes before looking over at Aqua, "Ready?"

Aqua nodded but remains silent.

' _ **Alright Ven, you ready?'**_ thought Sora.

Ventus sighs, _**"Y-Yea…and Sora? Thanks…for everything."**_

Sora smiled before closing his eyes and focus to locate Ventus' heart.

Aqua watched Sora's hands started to glow. She saw the faint glow form into a bright light and went over to Ventus' body.

Once the light faints away, Sora collapsed onto his knees. Aqua silently gasped before bending down and placed her hands onto the brunette's shoulders.

"Are you alright, Prince Sora?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine," replied Sora. He grinned, "Sort of forgot how much energy it drains me to use that spell."

Aqua smiled, softly before hearing a voice she hadn't heard after ten years.

"Hey there Aqua."

The bluenette turned her head to see two sea-blue eyes staring at her. A small tear run down from her cheek before she smiled and embraced her dearest friend.

"You're back," murmured Aqua, softly.

"It's great to be back," replied Ven, tiredly. He had Aqua let go before looking over at the young brunette, "Are you sure you are alright, Sora? Does Aqua need to cast a cure on you or do you need a potion instead?"

"N-No, I'm fine," replied Sora, quickly. "Just let me rest for a bit before we go and find my Uncle and Eric, alright?"

"Are you positive?" asked Ven, worriedly. He carefully got off from the chair and bends down at Sora's level, "You do look a slight pale."

"Positive," replied Sora. He sighs, "You worry too much. You know that even when you were inside my heart."

Ventus was about to say something when Aqua interrupted him by laughing. He slightly glared at her, "And what's so funny?"

"It-It's just that…back than…you-you would get rather defensive whenever Terra or I would get worried about you," replied Aqua, in between her laughs. She smiled, "It's quite ironic to see you do the same thing to Sora."

Ventus blushes from embarrassment before crossing his arms.

"…You know…she's right but then again…you were never a bright person to begin with."

Ventus and Aqua widen their eyes before looking up to see an all too familiar person. Aqua quickly stood in front of Ventus and Sora before summoning her keyblade. She pointed the blade at the familiar new comer.

"You! How can you be alive?! I thought Ven got rid of you!"

There stood a boy with black spiky hair like Sora but has bright golden eyes. His attire was different from the last time that Ven and Aqua encountered him.

He was wearing a small black and red jacket but the collar was gray and had two belts like ends on each side. He had a cross belt around his chest. Underneath he was wearing a red and black shirt. His dark blue with crimson flames and black baggy pants were held up by red belts. His shoes were red and black and had dark red belts around it. On his hands were black gloves with red strand.

Sora helped support Ventus up on his feet before looking over what looked like his double. The brunette looked over at Ventus, "Who is he, Ven? And why is Aqua so angry at him?"

"That…is Vanitas," replied Ventus, softly. He winced a bit, "We…We have to stop Aqua, Sora."

"Wait – what!" said Sora.

Vanitas smirked, "Aw is the little old Keyblade Master upset that she didn't take me out. I wouldn't mind a small reunion fight with you."

Aqua girts her teeth and was about to strike when she saw Ventus and Sora standing in front of Vanitas. She frowns, "Ven…why? He's the reason why you were asleep for all these years so why defend him?!"

"…cause…he's not dark anymore," replied Ventus, softly. He slightly turned to his former darkness, "You were inside of Sora's heart. He's pure light gave you a body, your own heart. You're your own person, now."

Vanitas slightly narrowed his eyes at them before closing them. He crossed his arms, "…That's correct, idiot. When your heart went into Sora's heart, I followed suit."

"So you're that lonely emotion I was feeling deep inside my heart," said Sora. He titled his head, "But…why do you look like me?"

"If only you know the truth," murmured Vanitas before shaking his head. "Look let's just get going before I – who's that?"

Aqua, Sora and Ventus turned their heads to see a young girl with long blonde hair, slightly pale skin, blue eyes and was wearing a simple white dress with blue sandals.

"Who…are you?" asked Sora, softly.

"…N-Naminé," replied the blonde. She bites her lip, "Are you…by any chance…Sora?"

"Y-Yea but how do you know that?" wondered Sora. He crossed his head and closed his eyes, "I don't remember ever seeing you even when I was living at Destiny Island."

"I…I…I'm not sure myself," said Naminé, nervously. She looked around, "All I remember being in a dark room before waking up here."

Sora sighs, "What now, Ven? Aqua and I came here to return your heart back but now…"

Ventus thought for a moment, "…Might as well bring these two to Master Yen Sid. He'll know what do to."

Sora nodded while Aqua had a frown on her face but said nothing. She sighs, "Let's go and find Mickey and Eric. Even though I don't trust you, right now I don't trust that hooded man."

"Right," murmured Vanitas without care.

"Play nice Vanitas," warned Ventus. He sighs, "I swear I feel like you're my evil twin now."

Vanitas smirked, "And what makes you? The idiotic fool or the brainless one?"

Aqua walked over to them before smacking both of their heads. She placed her hands onto her hips, "Ten years has passed and yet the two of you are still acting like children!"

"It's not my fault that he has a rude personality!" snapped Ventus.

"Rude? That's your comeback? Ha!" said Vanitas. "Then it's not my fault you have a whiny personality!"

Aqua sighs while Sora and Naminé watch in disbelief. The brunette walked over to Aqua, "…should we like, you know…stop them?"

"Not yet but…this does show that Vanitas is a different person," said Aqua. She narrowed her eyes, "Back then when he was just Ven's darkness, he had such negative energy that sometimes it would blind me when I fought him."

"And I take it that you don't feel that darkness anymore," said Sora while Naminé was by his side, holding onto the brunette's jacket.

Aqua nodded, "I feel…nothing. He's just an ordinary teenager but…I feel like he can use the power of darkness."

"No surprise there if he does," said Sora.

The three of them watched Ventus and Vanitas shout at each other. Aqua grits her teeth before smacking their heads, again.

"Will the two of you behave! Or so help me I will smack the two of you on your butt for acting like some four year olds!"

Ventus and surprisingly, Vanitas had a shock look on their faces.

Sora watched Aqua scolding Ventus and Vanitas like she was their older sister before the three of them walked over to him.

"Let's go, we need to reach to the seventh floor in order to find Mickey and your friend, Eric," said Aqua, slightly calm.

Sora and Naminé simply nodded before following Aqua while Ventus and Vanitas were walking behind them. They used the hidden passage to reach over the seventh floor but someone was already there.

"So there are keyblade wielders here and I thought that Marluxia was playing a fast one on me – Hey! The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

This unknown person was wearing a black coat like the mysterious hooded figure but his sleeves were closely tight around his arms and emphasize his lithe and skinny body. He had thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"Axel?" murmured Ventus. He crossed his arms, _'Why…does he look so familiar to me?'_

"What kind of intro was that?" said Vanitas.

"Well, you're not a happy chipper like someone I know," said Axel before smirking. He summoned two Chakrams, "But least cut to the chase, don't go dying on me."

Aqua summoned her keyblade and started fighting with this unknown man but when Sora was about to summon his, Ventus stopped him.

"What's wrong, Ven?"

"There…is something familiar about him," replied Ventus. He frowns, "But I can't remember where or why."

"Fight him, that might jog your brainless memory of yours," suggested Vanitas.

"That's…not a bad idea," murmured Ventus before summoning his Wayward Wind keyblade. "It's sort of weird using this again. Vanitas, if you don't mind?"

"Yea, yea. Come on, Sora and blondie."

"My name is Naminé!"

"I don't really care what your blasted name is. Come along before you get hurt or in the way," said Vanitas, slightly annoyed.

"Let's go," said Sora before grabbing hold onto Naminé's hand. The brunette took her aside while Vanitas closely followed them behind.

Ventus dashed over by Aqua's side before casting a blizzard over to Axel.

The redhead dodged before smirking, "Looks like someone needs some target practice."

"Ven?! You shouldn't be fighting," said Aqua. "Please, let me deal with him. Go with Sora and the others."

Ventus shook his head, "I need to do this Aqua. This man…there is something familiar about him and the only way I'll remember is to fight him – alone!"

"But…you just woke up, you don't have enough strength," stated Aqua.

"Please Aqua, let me do this," begged Ventus.

Aqua bites her lip before nodding her head, "Just…Just be careful, alright?"

Ventus nodded and watched the bluenette dashed over to where Sora and the others were at. Aqua casted a barrier around them just in case some stray attacks went over to them.

"Let's Axel," said Ventus.

"Bring it on, keyblade wielder," said Axel.

-Castle Oblivion, B10F Exit -

Eric and Mickey were about to enter to the next floor when a dark portal appeared before them and stepped out was a slight old man with platinum blond hair.

"Now, what do we have here? I take it that you're King Mickey but about you, boy? I sense…some sort of darkness in you, familiar darkness."

Eric grits his teeth, "What? Are you in league with Ansem?"

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

"No offense dude but riddles were ever my thing," said Eric. He crossed his arms, "Try again."

"And how about your name?" said Mickey. "You're not the hooded man we first encountered, are you?"

"Name? Very well, I am called Vexen. For your second question, no I am not. Lastly, the Ansem you know belong to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between. Catching on now?"

Eric glared at him.

"Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness," stated Vexen. "It appears we have much in common."

Eric slightly looked down, "Maybe…Like you said there really is darkness left inside of me."

Mickey looked sadly towards him while Vexen smirked.

"But so what?" said Eric as he called forth his dark sword. He pointed towards Vexen, "Darkness is my enemy! And I can sense you reek of it!"

Mickey jumped a bit before nodding his head and summoned his keyblade.

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want," said Vexen before summoning his Frozen Pride Shield. "Very good – I shall take you on!"

Eric and Mickey dodged a triple blizzard heading towards them.

Mickey cast a couple of strong fires while Eric would strike Vexen on either the sides or behind him. At first the combo worked but then Vexen started to protect himself with some kind of frozen barrier.

' _What do I do? Mickey is close to running out of magic,'_ thought Eric. He looked down at his sword, _'And I can't cast any magic…not anymore that is.'_

"Don't give up, Eric," encouraged Mickey. He smiled, "I believe in you. Your friends believe in you as well. Use their bonds to unlock your true strength."

Eric widens his eyes before nodding his head. He looked down at his sword before pointing to Vexen, "…Dark Fire."

A dark fire ember came out from his sword before splitting into three fireballs and surrounded Vexen. The older man widens his eyes before dodging but barely.

Vexen smirked, "No matter what you do, the darkness power is growing within you, boy! All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?!" said Eric. "What do you mean?!"

Vexen shook his head before disappearing into the dark portal. He waved over to them, "Many thanks, boy and Mickey!"

"Wait!" shouted Mickey as the portal closed. He sighs, "Looks like we've lost him…for now."

"But it looks like he tricked us," said Eric. He tapped his chin, "What did he mean about invaluable data?"

"I'm not sure but let's keep moving," said Mickey.

Eric nodded before the two of them walked to the next floor.

-Castle Oblivion, Unknown room-

"So what's Marluxia's plan with the girl and the keybladers, Sora and Ventus?" asked Lexaeus.

"It…would appear that the girl is one of us and has these…special powers over Sora's memories in a way," replied Zexion. "As for the other boy, I'm not quite sure. They both can wield the keyblade along with that other girl."

"Will having the two boys in the organization a good idea?" wondered Lexaeus.

"It could but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they…leave me quite uneasy," stated Zexion.

"Let Vexen take care of it if things go amiss," stated Lexaeus as Zexion nodded.

-7F-

Ventus dodged the incoming Chakrams before casting a few blizzards to Axel. He saw the redhead was able to dodge the first two but the last one hit his shoulder.

"Huh? Not bad," stated Axel before chuckling. "Willing to call it a draw? I would."

Ventus widens eyes before a memory flashes to him. It was back in Radiant Garden where he first met Lea and how they became friends just by sparring with each other.

" _You…had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to…call it a draw if you are," said Lea, exhaustedly._

" _Huh?" said Ventus before laughing a bit. He smiled, "Right…"_

" _From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser', 'Lame', 'Laughable…" said Isa as he walked over to them._

" _What- Isn't this the part where ya…cheer me up or something?" questioned Lea. He sat crossed legged and crossed his arms, "You're just havin' a bad day, or 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches!' Some friend."_

" _Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie," stated Isa._

" _Ya see what I gotta put up with?" said Lea before lying onto the ground. He looked up to Ventus, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."_

Ventus smiled, "Right…I remember now – you're Lea!"

Axel stopped, "How…How do you know that n-name?"

' _Why…does he look…shocked?'_ thought Sora. "Ven, you finally remember him?"

"I do but…Lea," said Ventus as he called back his keyblade. He titled his head, "You look older and much taller the last time I saw you. What happened to you and what about your friend, Isa?"

Axel grits his teeth before stepping back and disappeared into a dark portal.

"Some reunion," murmured Vanitas.

"I just wish to know what happened to him," said Ventus. He sighs, "Come on, let's go. Maybe King Mickey and Eric found some clues."

"You think there are more people here than those two," said Aqua. She thought for a moment, "Then if so, how is it possible for them to be here without losing their minds or back at the entrance?"

"Maybe they…are like me," said Naminé. She bit her lip, "I'm not…I know I'm not my own person in a way. I came from someone else's heart when she lost her own heart."

"Who?" asked Sora.

"…Her name…Her name is Kairi."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Surprise! Vanitas has his own body now! Anyone saw that coming? Yes? No?**

 **But who is this Naminé girl? What's her connection with Kairi? Find out the next update! Ciao for now everyone!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello my fellow KHs players! It's been awhile. Sorry for keeping you for this long waited update but my recovery from the surgery took longer than I thought. There is not much to talk about it but the surgery went alright and even though my right kidney works at least 10%, there is no stones at the moment.**

 **But there is a new problem: there is a stone on my left now. Not sure how big it is but the doctor is going to deal with it before it turns like my right side (hopefully).**

 **The other reason for the late delay was that I was working on my other stories when I had some strength during my recovery. I am planning to update most all of my stories today (Saturday). The last reason, I had a few difficult times to type this chapter but luckily had a friend to read it and said it was good so let's see what you guys think.**

 **Now…I believe this it for my little tale. Let's see the reviews:  
Wishfull-star, NinjaFang1331, XsoraXkeyblade, Guest (Ch.8; #1), digifan303, Sapphrira and MackBlade – thank you for your thoughts so here you go! All of you get a virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream, enjoy!**

 **Wishfull-star: I'm glad you love the previous chapter and forgive me for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and as for Vanitas… 'smirk' you just have to wait and see as I don't do small spoiler.**

 **NinjaFang1331: 'bow' thank you and I hope you enjoy this one as well**

 **XsoraXkeyblade: Thanks for your support and yes, I'm getting a slight better – no more wheelchair bound…for the time being. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest (Ch.8; #1): I believe I did see it but in a picture, not the trailer. I'll look it up some time later or when I remember…enjoy the chapter.**

 **digifan303: Glad you love it and yes, I feel like Vanitas should have his own person cause of his loneliness he suffered and what Xehanort did if you get what I mean. (I'm horrible on explanation.) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Sapphrira: Hey there once again. Yes, it's been while and glad to know you are alright. At first I wasn't going to add Naminé but…she is part of Kairi so I had to add her and who doesn't love her anyway?**

 **I'm slowly working on KH2 and if you guys had figured it out, Beast Castle is not going to be in mine but a different world.**

 **Yes, I'm alright – back from the realm of darkness! Jk, haha… 'cough' anyway, enjoy the long waited updated.**

 **MackBlade: Glad to hear you're back… 'smirk' oh Ven, looks like you better watch your back now**

 **Ven: why? 'reads the review' (pales) I-I – Sora! Let's go, you need to train some more! 'drags Sora away'**

 **Oh well, looks like you have to wait my reader or have Vanitas do it for you in the next chapter…just as long is not brain damaging. I still need him…for now.**

 **Ven: Ah, come on!**

 **Enjoy the updated chapter my friend. And now, let's start our journey, shall we?**

"K-Kairi?!" said Sora. "You…You came from her?"

Naminé nodded, "That's why…That's why I know who you are and your name. I'm…I'm half of her heart that she lost."

"A person losing their heart, becoming a Heartless and leaving a shell of that person in their place," said Vanitas. He tapped his chin, "…You're a Nobody."

"A what?" asked Aqua.

Vanitas frowned, "Don't tell me your old Master didn't tell you what a Nobody is. Typical."

"I take it that Xehanort told you," said Ventus. He crossed his crossed arms, "Care to explain to us what a Nobody is then?"

"He may have mentioned a few things," said Vanitas before sighing. "If someone with a strong heart and will, evil or good, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

"So…I'm Kairi's Nobody then," said Naminé.

"Bingo, blondie," said Vanitas. He titled his head, "But…you're different from any Nobodies that Xehanort told me about. I wonder if it's 'cause you came from a Princess of Heart."

"Could be," said Aqua. She looked over at the door, "Let's get going before…"

Suddenly a dark portal appeared before them and came out the mysterious hooded figure.

"Leaving so soon but we're just starting to get to know each other. So why don't you just stick around…some more?"

Ventus and Sora was standing to each other while Sora was holding onto Naminé before the three of them fell onto a dark portal.

"Ven! Sora!" shouted Aqua and Vanitas. The two of them dashed over to where the three were standing before a dark portal appeared under them and fell in.

"The others shall deal with them while we handle the real targets," said the figure before disappearing into a dark portal.

-Castle Oblivion, B9F-

"Heartless here, Heartless there," said Eric, annoyingly. He then collapsed onto the floor, "And I thought closing the Realm of Darkness should have stopped them."

"Welp, it stopped hundreds of other Heartless from coming out but the ones that are still roaming around are the darkness from other people's hearts," explained Mickey.

Eric sighed, "So it's an ending battle of Light and Dark, wonderful!"

"Let's take a break," suggested Mickey. He sat down at the floor, "We do need to recover some strength after fighting that Vexen fella."

"Yea," murmured Eric. He looked down at his hand, "Mickey…can…can you sense the darkness inside me growing?"

Mickey titled his head, "…It's not growing but rather it's feeding your doubts. That's why it feels like its growing. If you're able to control the darkness inside of you, you'll be able to use it."

Eric widened his eyes before looking down at his hands. He sighed, sadly, "The question is, how? How am I able to control something that is trying to control my emotions?"

"Have no emotions at all – ouch! Aqua, you didn't have to hit that hard!"

Eric and Mickey turned around to see Aqua and a boy that looked like Sora but slight older, standing not too far from them.

"Aqua!" shouted Mickey, happily. He dashed over to her, "Glad to know you are alright but where is Sora? Were you able to find Ventus and return his heart?"

"And who is he?" asked Eric. He leaned over at Vanitas, "He sort of looks like Prince Sora but older and…taller? And I thought Prince Sora has brown hair but this guy has black hair."

Mickey looked over before widen his eyes, "Wait a moment! You're that boy who helped Xehanort, ten years ago! What are you doing here?"

Vanitas sighed, "I was Ventus' darkness but when that nitwit Ven went to sleep into Sora's heart, I went along with him. Through time, Sora's pure light changed me and when Ven got back his heart, I was able to become my own person. Got it? I am not explaining it again!"

"Mm…who would have thought this could happen," said Mickey. "What do you think of this, Aqua? Should we trust him?"

"…Ven said we should take him to Master Yen Sid and see what he should say," replied Aqua before sighing. "If Ven had to stop me from fighting him then I believe we can trust him. Even Prince Sora stopped me."

"Well, if Sora believes he's alright than he is! Hey there, the name's Eric, what's yours?"

"…Vanitas, pleasure."

Mickey nodded, "Well that's cleared up, where are Sora and Ventus? What happened?"

"We were ambushed by that hooded figure and got separated. I'm not sure where they were sent to but…I'm sensing something bad is going to happen," replied Aqua, seriously. She looked up and gritted her teeth, "We have to go and find them – quick! That hooded figure is planning something and I have a feeling it has something to do with Prince Sora, Ven and Naminé!"

"Who's Naminé?" asked Eric.

"We'll explain throughout the way, but we better get going," said Vanitas before looking up. He narrowed his eyes, "…I don't trust that bastard either."

Aqua and Mickey blinked their eyes before nodding their heads.

Eric sighed, "What about the break? My legs are killing me!"

Vanitas glared at the young boy before grabbing hold the back of his collar and picked him up. He placed him over his shoulder, "We can't stop, you idiot! Whoever that hooded figure is, is going to hurt my brainless brother and Sora! So I suggest that you stop complaining or I'll shut that whiny mouth of yours, got it?!"

Eric made a face, "Got it…"

' _Brother? He…He views Ven as a brother?'_ thought Aqua before forming a small smile. "Well, I believe there should be a hidden passage somewhere around the fourth floor of the basement. It should let us to the eleventh floor."

"Right, let's go!" said Mickey.

-Castle Oblivion, 8F-

"Well, I have no idea what floor we're in," said Ventus before sitting down at the floor. He looked over at Sora, "So should we go down or up?"

"If we go up, we will know who the mysterious figure is," stated Sora before closing his eyes. "But if we go down, we might find the others and get out of here in one piece."

"I say we go down," voted Naminé.

"I want to know what's going on so up for me," said Ventus.

Sora sighed, "Great, then my vote is the vote breaker…"

"Well then I suggest that you go up. You'll never know what you find up there."

Sora and Ventus got up to see a woman wearing the black coat and gloves, but her black boots has heels. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure.

Ventus stood in front of Sora and Naminé before summoning his keyblade. He gritted his teeth, "Who are you? Are you in league with that mysterious hooded figure?"

"Aren't you a curious little boy?" She smirked, "Fine, I'll humor you. The name's Larxene."

"Larxene?" murmured Sora. He popped his head from Ven's shoulder, "So…um are in league with that hooded figure? I mean you are wearing the same outfit as what Axel and that hooded figure is wearing."

"You shouldn't be worried about him…yet," said Larxene before calling forth eight Foudre knives, four on each hand. She dashed forward, "You should be worried about is yourselves!"

Sora widened his eyes before quickly casting a barrier around himself, Ventus and Naminé. Larxene's attacks couldn't get through before she started to cast a few thunder spells at them.

"Ven…the barrier wouldn't last much longer," murmured Sora. "We have to think of a way to beat her and maybe get more information from her."

"I know," said Ventus. He bit his lips before looking down at Naminé. "The moment the barrier goes, go behind a pillar and stay there until its safe, understood?"

Naminé nodded, "Just be careful…I'm getting a bad feeling coming from that woman."

"You're not the only one," said Sora, softly. The brunette noticed that the barrier was slowly disappearing and pushed Naminé to the side. "Go, hide!"

Naminé didn't waste time and hid behind a white pillar that was slightly far from where the boys and Larxene was standing at. She had a worried look on her face, _'Good luck…Sora, Ventus.'_

Ventus and Sora dodged out from Larxene's slashes when the barrier completely disappeared.

Sora cast Firaga towards Larxene but she quickly cancelled it out with just a slash from her Foudres. She then turned her attention to Ventus who took somewhat an opening but Larxene jumped out of the way and created an enormous thunder tornado.

Ventus cast Aeroga as a barrier while Sora uses Reflega. The brunette's barrier caused some of the thunder to go back to Larxene which made her flinch a bit.

"You're going to pay for that, you brat!" snapped Larxene. She rushed forward to them and slashed upon them none stop before casting a powerful Thundaga to them.

Ventus quickly pushed Sora out of the way before getting hit from the thunder spell.

"Ven!" shouted Sora before wincing. He aimed his keyblade towards him, "Curaga…"

Ventus was panting and exhausted before slowly he was regaining his strength back. He looked over at Sora who was grinning at him. He tiredly nodded his head before the two of them heard mocking laughter.

The two of them saw that Larxene was laughing at them. She smirked, "Come now and here I thought keyblade wielders are supposed to be powerful...I guess not." She shook her head, "Little boys like you need to be taught a lesson about…true strength."

Sora and Ventus had a confused look before hearing Naminé screaming.

They turned to see the hooded figure holding onto Naminé by her shoulders. He chuckled a bit before dropping his hood to reveal a man with feminine features. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. His eyes are blue and his lips are pale pink.

"Naminé!" shouted Sora and Ventus.

"Let her go!" said Ventus, angrily.

Larxene laughed, "Now you have a reason to go up. Don't make us wait, oh keyblade wielders."

"Wait!" said Sora as he dashed to where the pink hair figure was standing. The brunette was about to swing his keyblade at him before he disappeared along with Naminé. "Damn it!"

Ventus turned around to see that Larxene too disappeared as well. He sighs, "Let's like we have no choice…we have to go up and save Naminé. She is half of what makes Kairi's heart. She needs it back."

Sora nodded before looking at the other side. "What about the others? We don't know where Aqua and Vanitas went to."

Ventus crossed his arms, "If I know Aqua, she'll find a way to reach us. She's the master to Castle Oblivion so she knows all the secrets to this place." That's when he laughed a bit, "I wouldn't be surprised if she found King Mickey and Eric already."

"I guess you're right," murmured Sora. That's when he frowned, "I wonder if you're friend…um Lea? Why is he working with those hooded guys?"

Ventus sighed, "I have no clue…but I am going to find out."

Sora nodded before the two of them continued onward.

-Castle Oblivion, B7F-

Lexaeus panted and silently cursed himself. He gritted his teeth before looking over at Vanitas and Eric who were pointing their weapons at him. "Such…power but yet…you fear from it, boy. What a waste…if only you…were on our side…"

Eric glared, "Don't count on that! And I am not scared!"

Lexaeus closed his eyes as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. _'Forgive me…Zexion…I'm finished. Looks like it's all up to you now.'_

Aqua watched as the man they encountered upon entering the floor, faded away. She had a small frown on her face before looking down at her hands. She recalled being trapped in the Realm of Darkness and how it was making her lose hope. If it wasn't for Mickey and Eric staying by her side, she knew that she would have suffered the same fate as Lexaeus in some way.

"Let's get going," said Vanitas which snapped Aqua from her thoughts. "We have a few more floors to reach to the fourth one." He looked over at Aqua, "Are you positive there is a hidden passage that leads to the eleventh floor?"

Aqua nodded, "I'm positive, why do you ask?"

Vanitas made an annoyed face, "Cause…I'm getting a feeling that Ven is about to do something reckless and stupid – and he's dragging Sora along with him!"

Eric widened his eyes, "You don't think they are going to face that hooded figure?"

Mickey sighed, "Knowing Sora…he will do anything to help a friend out even if it's out of his league or break a rule."

"I believe that," murmured Vanitas as he recalls the time when Sora was little and his little crazy adventures at Disney Castle.

"Oh no! I'm not going to allow my best friend's friend to fight on his own with that creep," said Eric before placing his hand over his heart. He then looked over at Vanitas, "Mind if you help me control…these darkness inside me? I don't want to run away from it!"

Vanitas thought for a moment before smirking. "Alright…but you have to listen to me no matter what I say, understand?"

Aqua gave a warning look towards Vanitas but widen her eyes upon hearing Eric agreeing upon the terms. "W-Wait – are you serious?"

Eric sighed, "Look…the only person in this group that knows how to control the darkness is that guy." He pointed over to Vanitas, "And if I want to learn how to control this blasted darkness, then so be it…just please go easy on me."

Vanitas made an annoyed face, "You whine worse than Ven…but fine. I'll go easy on yea."

Eric nodded, "Let's go then! Prince Sora and Ven need our help!"

The others nodded before continuing onward.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Looks like Sora and Ventus are going to fight the mysterious figure but who is he and what is his motive? What does he plan to do with them and Naminé?**

 **Will Aqua and the others make it in time before Sora and Ventus face him? Find out next in the next update! (Which I hope doesn't take that long) Ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Me: Hehe sorry about this guys…didn't mean to last this long to update.**

 **This summer didn't turn out good for me. I got pretty sick that had me in the hospital for about a week or two. When I was discharge, I had to have my IV still as the antibiotics were liquid instead and it hurt!**

 **Afterwards, my arms felt weak so had to get therapy to get back my strength but now I'm pretty good now…I hope. I'm right now recovering from the flu since it is flu season and all.**

 **Anyway to those that reviewed: NinjaFang1331, Wishfull-star, XsoraXkeyblade, digifan303, Vanitas' Queen21, Asada-Shino808, The Keeper of Worlds, and kairi loves sora – I thank you and your patience! Free virtual Sea-Salt Ice Cream to all!**

 **All of you, thank you for the support and don't worry, I'm fine. Your funny reviews keep me going! And you point out things that I didn't think of…and I'm the one that is typing the story! Haha funny, right? If any of you do get worry when I don't update, just PM and I will message you back on what's happening.**

 **Asada-Shino808: Don't worry, I don't take offense to it at all.**

 **Kairi loves sora: You wanted Sora to get kidnapped again? Mm…'smirk' you never know, it can still happen…well not as a kidnap but there is that final battle with Marluxia and as for Axel…you just have to wait and – oh wait, his decision is in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Well, enough chit-chat guys onward to the game/story! Load page/game!**

-Castle Oblivion, 10F-

Vexen was pacing back and forth, nervously. He was thinking on how to finish up is new creation when Larxene told him it was his turn to test Sora and Ventus. He failed to notice the two keybladers entering the floor but was startled when he heard the door slam shut.

"Um…Hi?" greeted Sora, awkwardly.

Ventus made a face, "Don't be friendly to him, Sora. He's one of them. So, what do you want with us? And where is Naminé?"

' _Think! Think Fast! Think Vexen!'_ thought the blond adult before glaring at them. "Hmph. That is no proper greeting to an elder, boy. I am Vexen."

"Elder?" said Sora. He scratched his cheek, "You don't look that old…but then again, I never seen someone with lines on their faces like you. Ven?"

Ventus titled his head, "I think he looks like about…thirty to forty, maybe?"

Vexen gritted his teeth, "That's not very nice thing to say…quite heartless if you ask me. But then again if two continue this path, you two will become heartless puppets."

Sora and Ventus widen their eyes.

"If you like to know more than find me once again," said Vexen as he disappears.

' _Heartless puppets? Is that what that hooded figure is planning? Trying to control us?'_ thought Sora before looking over to Ven. "Should…Should we follow? Or wait for the others?"

Ventus crossed his arms, "It would be best to keep on going. We don't know what the hooded figure has done to Naminé and why they took her to begin with."

Sora nodded before the two dashed forward to the floor.

Meanwhile somewhere at some kind of a control room, Larxene slammed her fist onto the video screen and gritted her teeth. "That old washout! Is he crazy?! Has Vexen finally lost it?! What now, Axel? The shows over if those two find out about the other side."

Axel sighed, "If the two just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later but if not…"

"It seems looking like a geezer isn't of a fashion statement. That was unexpectedly cunning move," stated Marluxia as he appears before them.

Larxene crossed her arms, "Don't flatter them. He's just an idiot."

' _You call that flattery?'_ thought Axel before looking over at the video screen. _'Ventus…does he know who I was before becoming into this empty shell? I must know before it's too late.'_

"Go Axel," ordered Marluxia. He smiled with a rose next to him, "We can't allow him to ruin our plan. Eliminate him…in the name of the organization. Rid us of our traitor."

Axel grinned before taking out his chakrams. "Done. There's no talking that order back. Later."

Back to Sora and Ventus, they entered into another room but chamber was filled with a forest and the far end was a large mansion with a huge gate, blocking their entry. Though at the entrance gate, there stood Vexen with a smirk on his face.

Ventus stood in front of Sora while the brunette had an uneasy feeling.

"They say that one's heart can be a slave to thy memories or rather…the memories wiles are cruel. In its perversion, it binds the person's heart firmly," stated Vexen before rethinking for a moment. "…which phrasing sounded cooler to you?"

Ventus and Sora dropped their jaws. _'Is he really asking us that right now?!'_

"This is not the time for that, you old coot?!" snapped Ventus. He pointed his keyblade towards him, "Now tells us where is Naminé! You better have not hurt her!"

"Hurt her? No, she is too valuable," said Vexen. He grits his teeth, "But the two of you – if you continue to seek her out, then you'll become Marluxia's pawn! The shackles will tighten and the two of you will lose your hearts and memories!"

Sora widened his eyes when a flaming chakram hit directly to Vexen's chest. The elder blond fall back and landed on his back while the flaming chakram headed back, behind Sora and Ventus.

The two keyblade wielders turned back to see Alex standing not too far from them.

"Lea," murmured Ventus.

"Yo, you two! Did I catch the two of you a bad time?" greeted Alex.

Vexen got up, slowly, "Axel, why…?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "Marluxia's order. You were…giving out too much information and told me to…eliminate your existence."

Ventus gasped before grabbing hold onto Sora's hand and pulled him away from the two organization members.

"No! Don't do it!" said Vexen, fearfully. He grits his teeth, "I'm the eldest member in this castle – Who does that arrogant punk this he is?!"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still 'are'. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody," said Axel before smirking. "…You're off the hook."

"No! Please don't!" said Vexen as he backs away. He tries to shield himself with his arms, "I don't want to…"

"Goodbye," said Axel. He snaps his fingers and Vexen was surrounded by flames before disappearing into the darkness.

"You…You killed him?!" said Sora in disbelief.

"Why Lea? Why did you…what happened to you?" said Ventus, sadly.

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of his hair. "You what, I really don't know…I'm just a Nobody, an empty shell of this person you used to know that was called Lea."

' _Just like Naminé,'_ thought Sora. He walked over to him before feeling something inside of Axel's body. The brunette titled his head, "…you sure that you're empty? I feel…something inside of you Axel."

The redhead widened his eyes before looking around and bends down to their level. He whispered, "Listen, when you get to the next floor, Larxene will be waiting. She is the one with the bitchy attitude. The only way to beat her is use water against her, got it memorized?"

Ventus and Sora widen their eyes before nodding their heads.

"I'll meet you two there but first I need to make sure Naminé is out of danger," said Axel before sighing. He gave them a small smile, "Strange…being around the two of you…helps me remember what it feels like having a heart and emotions once again."

Ventus smiled, "We'll talk later Lea – I mean Alex but first let's deal with this Marluxia and Larxene. Afterwards, we will try to help you regain your heart back, I promise."

Axel nodded before disappearing into a dark portal.

"At least we know that Naminé will be safe," whispered Ventus.

Sora nodded, "Let's go and beat Larxene. Afterwards, maybe we can try to find the others with Axel's help. He may be able to locate them."

Ventus nodded his head before the two of them dash forward to the exit.

-Castle Oblivion, 11F Exit-

Sora and Ventus were about to enter the exit chamber when Ventus was pulled by his collar from Vanitas while Sora was tackled by Eric. Mickey and Aqua stood there.

"And where do you think you are going?" snapped Vanitas. He narrows his eyes, "Don't tell me the two of you were going to fight that mysterious figure on our own?!"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm not that stupid, Vanitas!" argued Ventus.

Aqua placed her hands on her hips, "What pray tell were the two of you going to do?"

"Going to fight Larxene, in order to save Naminé," replied Sora.

Aqua was about to ask who was Larxene when lightening shocks appeared around them. Aqua and Mickey jumped out of the way. Vanitas pulled Ventus while Eric pulled Sora before the shocks hit were they were standing.

"What – who's there?! Show yourself!" demanded Aqua.

"Oh, think you are all that just because you're a keyblade wielder," said Larxene as she appears before them. She smirks, "Come on Sora, Ventus, don't you two what to play Mr. Heroes and save Naminé?"

"Leave them out of this!"

Larxene jumped out of the way as a flaming chakrams came towards her. She grits her teeth, "Axel, you traitor! I thought you were apart to our plan!"

"Who said I was in Marluxia's plan to begin with," said Axel as he placed one of his chakram over his shoulder. He placed his free hand onto Naminé's head, "Go to Sora. Let me deal with her myself."

Naminé nodded before running over to where Sora and Eric was at.

"You? Finish me?" mocked Larxene as she summoned her Foudre knives. She laughed, "You're joking, right? You wouldn't last a minute against me!"

"Well we just have to see, don't we?" said Axel before seeing Aqua coming to his side. "W-What are you doing here? Go! I can handle her!"

"I have no doubt you can but having backup is not all bad," said Aqua as Ventus walked by Axel's left side. She widens her eyes, "Ven?"

Ventus smirked, "Like you said, having backup is not all bad."

Aqua sighed before nodding her head and summoned her keyblade while Axel summoned his other chakram and Ventus summoned his keyblade.

"Oh, three against one, how un-hero like Ventus," mocked Larxene, sweetly. Her knives were surrounded with electricity, "More pain for you means more fun for me!"

Axel dodged out of the way when Larxene dashed forward, quickly and send multiple thunder spells towards them. Mickey and Sora combine their magic to form a strong barrier around them and their friends.

"Blade Storm!" shouted Larxene.

Axel quickly grabbed Ventus, "Quickly! Tell your friend to form a barrier – now!"

Ventus blinked his eyes before nodding his head. He gestured Aqua to make a barrier around them just before thousands of lightning bolts appeared out of nowhere. The bolts started to move towards them before it surrounded the barrier before vanishing.

Larxene gritted her teeth, "Mega Volt!" She jumps onto the air and throws her knives onto the ground where multiple thunder spells surrounds the floor.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Aqua. She jumped over to Ventus and nodded towards him.

Ventus nodded, "Axel, combine your fire with Aqua's blizzard! Now!"

The redhead nodded his head before the two pointed their weapons towards Larxene. Aqua used her shotlock, Absolute Zero while Axel used his Fire Wall spell. The two spells combined that caused some sort of rain or mist to appear.

"No…I – I can't get wet! Ah!" screamed Larxene. She breathes, heavily, "No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers and-and a traitor!" Slowly, her body started to fade away. "I'm…I'm fading?! No, this isn't…the way I…I won't…allow…"

Sora watches as Larxene's body completely disappears into the darkness.

"So you must be Naminé. Nice to meet'cha! I'm Mickey, Sora's adopted uncle."

Naminé smiled, "Hello Mickey, nice to meet you too."

"And I'm Eric. Wow, you do look like Kairi but…why do you have blond hair while Kairi has red hair? Shouldn't you look like how Kairi looked like?"

"Not really," replied Vanitas. "Nobodies with such strong will could create their own personal. Take me for an example. Sure I'm not a Nobody but I am half of what used to be Ventus' darkness. I may look like him but I have black hair and golden eyes."

"But…you look more like Sora than Ven," stated Eric.

"Because I was based on what Sora left behind to Ventus when he lost half of his heart," explained Vanitas. He crossed his arms, "Yes, Sora was just a new born but his light somehow made it to Ventus' heart and healed what damage that Xehanort caused."

"So that's what you mean when you came to my heart," said Sora. He looked over to Ventus, "You said I saved you before but I was confused on what you mean – but now I do!"

"Now what?" asked Eric. He titled his head, "Do we go forward or get the heck out of here?"

Aqua sighed, "Might as well head forward. We don't know what this mysterious…"

"Marluxia," said Axel.

"Huh?" said Aqua.

"The mysterious figure, his name is Marluxia, got it memorized?" replied Axel with a grin. Then he turned serious, "Let's walk. I'll explain to you about Marluxia's plan."

Aqua nodded before the small group follows the ex-member to the next floor.

Ventus walked over next to Axel, "…why the sudden change?"

The redhead sighed, "Like I said…you and Sora makes me feel that I have a heart. Not only that but you are the only link to who I was before becoming a Nobody."

"I see," murmured Ventus before smiling. "It's great to see you again…Lea."

Alex was about to protest before stopping himself. He sighs before smiling, "Yea…"

 **-Break Line-**

 **One by one, Sora and co. have defeated almost all of the organization members. All there is left is two but who is facing against Zexion? And what will Axel do after all of this? Will he go back to the other organization or fight alongside by Ventus? Find out next update!**

 **(Make no promises of updating soon) Ciao, for now keybladers! Save game.**

 **P.S. Have there been any recent KH3 info? Let me know, k?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey there KH fans, how was your Thanksgiving? Mines…was alright…well at least I didn't spend it at the ER but I was a little sick. So far no more doctor's appointments as the day before Thanksgiving was my last one until December…yay… 'made an annoyed face' not really but oh well…**

 **To those who reviewed: Asada-shino808, stardust902, Wishfull-star, NinjaFang1331, Vanitas' Queen21, ginnylovesharry5 and digfan303 – I thank you all.**

 **I am glad that all of you are enjoying the story but Asada-shino808, you are right. The next updated will be the last chapter before I can continue on to – Kingdom Hearts 2! Well my version that is…**

 **It's going to take a while to update the last and final chapter but be patient for me. Hey, at least no more ER visit right now, right? Hehe 'gives peace sign'**

 **Well, shall we get started? Game file open!**

-Castle Oblivion, 12 Floor-

Sora and the others were about to enter the next floor when two dark portals appeared. Two figures stepped out of the portals and both lowered their hoods down.

"Zexion, Marluxia, pleasure seeing you here," greeted Axel.

"Axel…how dare you, you traitor?" hissed Marluxia.

"Right, your big plan," said Axel. He smirks, "Locate the Nobody of Kairi and using her hidden power against Sora so you and Larxene can overthrow the organization."

Aqua and the others glared at him.

"But it looks like it backfire, didn't it? We were not suspecting other keyblade wielders," said Axel. He grins, "You're the traitor Marluxia not me and didn't you say 'Rid us of our traitor."

Marluxia gritted his teeth, "Curse you! You agreed to our plan!"

"Oh, I never said I'd join you, did I?" teased Axel, summoning his chakrams.

"You double agent!" shouted Marluxia, summoning his scythe. "Then I'll just have to kill you!"

Aqua and Ventus quickly summoned their keyblades before joining into the fight against Marluxia. Vanitas, Eric and Mickey stood in front of Sora and Naminé while Zexion was leaning onto a white pillar and holding onto a book. They were watching the fight and the insults that Axel and Marluxia were saying to each other.

"Way off!"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Psych!"

"You dim bulb!"

Vanitas made a face, "They are acting like a bunch of four year olds." Sora and Eric couldn't agree more while Naminé was using Sora as a shield.

Ventus and Axel tried to attack Marluxia at his side but the scythe wielder disappeared. Aqua looked around in a defense stands when she saw a dark figure appear behind…

"Look out!"

Sora and Naminé didn't have enough time to move and were snatch from behind. Vanitas and Ventus flinched, _'Not again!'_

Sora had an annoyed face, _'Oh come on! How didn't I see this coming?!'_

"Let them go!" shouted Aqua, pointing her keyblade towards Marluxia.

"I think not. Zexion…you deal with them," ordered Marluxia before leaving and taking Sora and Naminé with him.

Eric sighed, "…we really need to keep an eye on Prince Sora in the distance future."

"You're not qualified to protect anyone," said Zexion, walking in front of Eric. He smirks, "Take a good look…at your true self."

Suddenly Zexion was turned into what Eric looked like when he was under Maleficent's control. Eric silently flinched and step back a bit but was stopped by Vanitas.

"Don't fear it but don't hide from it either. The darkness in your heart is vast and deep…but if you can stare into it unflinchingly, you'll never know fear again," stated Vanitas, seriously. That's when he showed a small smile, "Light will help you escape the deepest darkness and darkness will help you see through the brightest light."

Eric stared at Vanitas before nodding his head. Zexion gritted his teeth before changing room the islands of Destiny Islands.

"King Mickey, go on ahead! I'll deal with this guy!" said Eric, seeing Vanitas summoning his keyblade. "You…You're staying?"

"I am your teacher about controlling the darkness," said Vanitas. He frowns, "But don't get used to it. You need to fight your own battles, understand?"

Eric nodded as Aqua and the others ran ahead to catch up to Marluxia.

"Then I shall make you see…that your hopes are nothing – nothing but a mere illusion!" said Zexion, summoning three books that floating in midair.

Vanitas and Eric dodged out of the way as a giant dark tornado appeared in the center of the room. Vanitas cast a dark Firaga which hit Zexion that caused him to lose focus of his attack.

"Sonic Blade!" said Eric, slamming a couple of times to Zexion. Suddenly Eric was pulled aside by…another Zexion. _'Did…Did he just clone himself?'_

Another clone appeared behind Vanitas and slammed him to a tree. Vanitas grits his teeth, "You're going to pay for that…"

Zexion laughed before he and his clones started to shot some beams towards them. Eric widens his eyes before trying to dodge from the attack but once the beams hit the ground, small explosion followed suit.

Vanitas and Eric covered their eyes before seeing another cyclone but much stronger. Eric grits his teeth as he holds onto his sword, tightly. That's when he saw his sword started to glow before turning into…a keyblade?!

"What?! You – Impossible?!" stuttered Zexion. "How did you gain a keyblade?!"

Vanitas smirked, "Well, Well, what do we have here?"

Eric started at his very own keyblade. It was colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip appears to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure. The keychain shares the time theme represented in the blade, and its token is an hourglass.

"Looks like things got more interesting," said Vanitas. "Tell me, do you recall the magic spells you used before?"

"Um…yea, I believe so," said Eric. He points his keyblade towards Zexion, "Zero Gravity!"

Zexion screamed a bit as he was lift from the floor. Vanitas took his opportunity and used his shotlock, Dark Cannon on him.

"This…This is – impossible?!" said Zexion, holding onto his sides. He gasps as his body was fading away, "The keyblade…the darkness…it's impossible for you to gain it…"

"My enemy was never the darkness but rather of me running from it," stated Eric.

"My old master had the power of darkness," said Vanitas. He narrows his eyes, "But he used it for the wrong reasons and lost his sense of mind. He lost control and allowed the darkness to take control."

"Which I'm not going to allow," said Eric. "There is darkness at every corner but there is light to show us the way. Light and darkness cannot be separated, only to accept them – both of them!"

"Now be gone – Ragnork!" shouted Vanitas and Eric.

Zexion widened his eyes as a series of fusillade heading towards him. He turns to cover himself with his clones but the number of light beams hit him and his clones. The room returns back to the white room as Zexion completely disappeared.

"Let's get going," said Vanitas. Eric nodded before the two dashed forward to the final battle.

Meanwhile, on the top, Sora was shielding Naminé while Marluxia was standing not too far from them. The brunette was glaring over at the Nobody.

"Now then, no one is going to bother us," said Marluxia, holding onto a rose. "Shall we test out your hidden ability, Naminé?"

"My…ability?" confused Naminé.

Marluxia smiled, "You have an unusual power, the power to control Sora's memories."

Naminé and Sora widen their eyes. The blond shook her head, "No! If I do have that power, I wouldn't do it!"

"She doesn't have to listen to you," said Sora. Before realizing what Vexen meant, "And I wouldn't become your mindless puppet!"

Marluxia smirked, summoning his scythe again, "Oh, we'll just see about…"

"Firaga Burst!"

Sora cast reflect that protects Naminé and himself from the incoming fireballs. Marluxia, on the other hand, was hit from every single blast. He was slight burn before looking over to see Aqua, pointing her keyblade upward to the sky and the tip of her weapon was red.

"Your time of hiding is done!" snapped Ventus.

"Sora, are you alright?" said Mickey, appearing next to Ventus.

"We're fine!" replied Sora, holding onto Naminé. That's when a dark portal appeared behind him, Axel popped his head out. "Axel?"

The redhead Nobody grabbed Sora and Naminé before Marluxia could react. The scythe wielder cursed silently before looking back at the small group as Sora, Naminé and Axel rejoin with them.

"Imbeciles…you will never defeat me!" shouted Marluxia.

"Axel, get Naminé out of here!" said Sora.

Axel nodded before guiding the blond Nobody into a dark portal. He took her to the room where Marluxia used as headquarters. In the middle of the room was some sort of crystal ball that over sees all floors minus the hidden passageways.

"You could see the battle through this," said Axel.

"Are…Are you going to fight along with Sora?" asked Naminé.

"I am but don't worry. Marluxia wouldn't think twice to look for you here," assured Axel. He looks over at the crystal, "His agenda right now is getting Sora and most likely Ven, to his side…even if it means destroying their heart."

Naminé gasped before placing her hands over her chest. She closes her eyes, _'I know you can beat him Sora and Ven. Beat him so we can return back home and I can reunite with my other half.'_

Meanwhile, back to the 12th floor, Sora and his group of friends were battling with Marluxia. The brunette and the rest were trying to dodge Marluxia's speed advances with his scythe. Aqua and Ventus couldn't even use their shotlocks at all.

"Bloom Shower!" shouted Marluxia. Slashes of flower petals hit Aqua, Mickey and Ventus before reappearing over them and started slashing them multiply of times.

A stray went over to Sora but was deflected by a fire wall.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," said Axel, appearing by Sora's side. He smirks, "But you did start without me. That's really rude of you, Marluxia."

The scythe wielder gritted his teeth before dashing over to them but the moment he was about to swing, he stopped in midair.

Sora and Axel had a confuse look on their faces before turning their heads to see Vanitas and Eric…who was holding out a keyblade?!

"Hey, who said you can start the fight without us as well," joked Eric. He smiles, "Triple Plasma!" Multiply of thunder shots went towards the frozen Marluxia while Vanitas quietly cast a curaga to Ventus, Aqua and Mickey.

"Since when did you become a key wielder?" asked Axel.

"Um…well just now actually," replied Eric. He sheepishly rubbed his head, "Mind if yea train me onto using it Prince Sora?"

"…We'll talk about it later," replied Sora, seeing as Marluxia was moving again but in pain. "Let's deal with this guy first, alright?"

Eric nodded before snapping out of the other three's shock expressions.

"With an extra key bearer, there is no chance you can stop me," said Marluxia, wincing. He stood tall and slowly his body was engulfed in darkness. Suddenly there was a demonic scythe wielding white angel behind Marluxia.

"Holy cow!" said Eric. He points towards him, "How are we going to beat that massive thing?!"

"The same way we always do," replied Sora, getting ready to battle.

"One advise, don't get hit by that giant scythe," warmed Axel. "One hit by it and you're a goner, got it memorized?"

"Right, Ven and Vanitas – shotlocks, now!" ordered Aqua.

Ventus and Vanitas nodded as they casted their shotlocks with Aqua's. It hit the demonic angel right on the chest but it looks like it didn't do that much damage. Axel and Eric did a few fire spells at Marluxia before getting blown away but dodged when the scythe swing down at them.

Mickey casted his light magic while Sora casted blizzard spells to him.

"Gale of Severance!" shouted Marluxia. A powerful gust of wind with rose petals blow away everyone that was near him or his demonic angel. "Whirldwind to the Void!" The demonic angel slammed the scythe to the ground where a massive impact stunned or weakened everyone.

Sora clenched his side while seeing everyone struggling to get up.

Marluxia laughed, "As lightless oblivion devours you – drown in the ever-blooming darkness!"

Sora gritted his teeth before quickly thinking any idea. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, _'Hope this works.'_ He concentrated on his magic and called forth an ally. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing hold onto his hand. Sora opens his eyes to see Natalya standing next to him.

"I sense you were calling me," said Natalya, softly before turning around. She jumps upon seeing the enemy, "Holy – No wonder you called for my help! That this is freaking huge!"

"That may be true but if you recall, Gaston's heartless was the same size," said Sora.

"Point taken," murmured Natalya, summoning her double blade scythe. She sighs, "So what's the game plan?"

"Our only target is that man in front," said Sora. "Once he's gone so is that massive thing."

"Right," said Natalya, smirking. The two dashed forward while dodging the incoming swings of the demonic angel.

Ventus and Vanitas slightly recovered before seeing what Sora was doing. They quickly used their shotlocks again to stun the angel so that it wouldn't hit Sora or Natalya.

There was one swing that almost hit Natalya but she jumped out of the way before grabbing hold onto it. She uses it as a boost to get much near to Marluxia's right side while Sora was on his left side. Both point their weapons towards Marluxia, "Faith! / Demise!"

Mickey watched in awe to see both light and darkness collided at each other before engulfing Marluxia. That's when both light and darkness shine straight up, right to the demonic angel.

Immediately, Marluxia and the demon were destroyed.

After Natalya healed up the others, Sora returned her back home at Hollow Bastion. They all headed out while Axel went to get Naminé. The young blond Nobody cheered for their victory but the question lies, how are they going to fit this much people in the gummi ship?

"Well, there is no trouble for us to use our gliders," said Vanitas.

Ventus nodded before snapping his fingers. He grabs Sora's hand, "Time for a new lesson!"

"Which is?" asked Sora, nervously.

Aqua shook her head, "He doesn't have his armor Ven but…I guess I can temporarily make one for him until Master Yen Sid creates one."

"Armor?" asked Sora.

Aqua and Ventus smiled before slamming their hands over their shoulders where a piece of metal resides. Within seconds, their clothes changed into different types of colored armor. Aqua's was a bluish while Ventus' was gray, gold and black.

"Wow!" said Axel.

Aqua pulled out her helmet, "This will only work once. It's not your official armor so don't get too comfortable with it."

Sora nodded as Aqua casted her spell on the brunette's chest. Suddenly his clothes changed into the same type of armor as Ventus but his colors were white, gold and dark blue.

Eric grinned, "That is so sweet! I can't wait to become a Keyblade Master now!"

"Alright, let's just get going," said Vanitas, impatiently as he changed into his dark armor. He lifts up his keyblade where it changed into a dark and grayish glider.

Ventus and Aqua instructed Sora on how to summon his own and before long there were three more gliders. Not surprising that Sora's glider looks just like Ventus.

"Meet you all in Master Yen Sid's tower," said Aqua before leaving with the other three.

 **-Break Line-**

' **Dramatic music' Oh, so what's going to happen to Axel and Vanitas? Will Axel turn to a double agent for the light? What about Vanitas? And will Sora get a small chance of meeting his birth mother after dropping Eric and Naminé back to Destiny Island?**

 **Find out in the next and final update! Save game/story!**


	12. Chapter 10 - Final

**Me: …Ten chapters…I finished it in ten chapters…and yet I have not finished Chain of Memories still…well, I have finished Riku's story in the Gameboy version but never finished Sora's storyline…me and being a 100% complete person…**

 **Well, now that this is over – I'll be working on KH2 which will be (hopefully) slightly different since Beast Castle wouldn't be there now so I have a new world to place that world…but I'm going to leave it as a surprise. Let's see if anyone can guess it right though…mm what Disney world did I replace Beast Castle?**

 **All said and done, to those who reviewed: NinjaFang1331, Wishfull-star and digfan303 – thanks a bunch guys and the only ones ( I see) that reviewed – Sea Salt Ice cream to you all, (vital of course)!**

 **Well, onward to the game/story – start!**

-Mysterious Tower-

"Mm, this is unexpected but…useful," said Yen Sid, eyeing the two Nobodies and Vanitas. "Axel, is it? Tell me, what is this Organization 13?"

"It's a group of thirteen beings without hearts," replied Axel. He crossed his arms, "Our mission is to collect as much hearts possible in order to open Kingdom Hearts where we, Nobodies will regain our hearts…or so what our leader says it will do."

"That's a load of – ouch!" said Vanitas before getting hit by Ventus.

"And…who is this leader of yours?" asked Aqua, fearing the worst.

"Xemnas…that's his name, got it memorized?" answered Axel.

"I say we go to their fortress and beat his sorry butt!" said Eric, summoning his keyblade. "I'm ready so let's go!"

Axel snorted, "Easier said than done, little man. That place is heavily guarded with mindless and lesser Nobodies that we can control."

"Then…" started Eric but Yen Sid stopped him.

"We need more information about them, young Eric. We cannot mindlessly attack in a reckless manner," explained Yen Sid. For now, we must gather much information before anything else."

Eric sighed but understands what the elder wizard said and agreed.

"Axel, you wouldn't mind helping?" asked Yen Sid.

Axel smirked, "Hey, being a double agent is my specialty."

Yen Sid nodded, "Vanitas, I want you to go with Axel and pretend to be Prince Sora's Nobody."

"You want me to spy?" said Vanitas as Ventus and Sora widen their eyes. He thought for a moment, "…but I can do it my way?"

"Correct, avoid being caught," warned Yen Sid, seriously.

Vanitas smirked, "Deal old man."

Sora crossed his arms, "Right, Axel and Vanitas will go undercover. Eric and Naminé will be going back to Destiny Island…what about Aqua, Ven and me?"

"Master Aqua can choose a world to stay, temporarily until she recovers from her ordeal in the Realm of Darkness," said Yen Sid as Aqua nodded. He closes his eyes, "The same goes for Ventus…you still need to pass your Mark of Mastery. Aqua can help you train until it's your time for your test."

"Understood Master Yen Sid," said Ventus. Looking over at Aqua, "But which world do we stay? Maybe…we can ask Hercules?"

Aqua thought for a moment before blushing upon remembering Jack and his 'date' promise. She quickly shook her head, "N-No! Um, what about Radiant Garden? Or – Or your place, King Mickey? That way I can train Prince Sora as well."

"Oh! Well…about that," said Mickey, looking over at Eric. He laughed a bit, "I was going to surprise Sora about this…"

"Surprise me of what?" asked Sora.

Mickey laughed, "Not here. Let's take Eric and Naminé back home."

Sora was confused but nodded while Eric was holding onto his grin.

"Well, let's go," said Axel, placing his hand over Vanitas' shoulder. "I need to show you how to act like a fresh 'newborn' Nobody, anything else you want to tell us?"

Yen Sid nodded before looking over at Sora, "Take care and I'll see you soon – all of you."

Sora and the others nodded before leaving the tower. While Aqua and Ventus used their gliders, Sora, Mickey, Eric and Naminé used the gummi ship.

"Next stop – Destiny Island!" said Eric, happily.

The trip didn't take long since Destiny Island was close to Mysterious Tower. It was late night when they arrived and Eric told Mickey to park the gummi ship at the back of the Play Island.

Eric then guided them to the front before finding his boat where he last left it and sailed them to the main island. He sighed, "Man, hope my aunt and mom is not that mad at me for not coming home after the storm."

"Don't worry, we'll help explain," said Aqua.

Eric nodded before guiding them down to the dirt pathway and passed a few houses. That's when the stopped in front of a white house with a few flower beds on the front.

"This is a nice place you got here, Eric," said Naminé.

"Actually…this is not my home," admitted Eric, scratching his cheek. He sighed before grabbing Sora's hand, "This house belongs to someone that you need to meet."

' _Someone…'_ thought Sora before widening his eyes. He turns around to his adopted uncle, "Is this the surprise you mention? To see…"

"Not just to see her Sora," said Mickey before gesturing him to go forward. "Go on."

Sora took a deep breath before letting Eric pull him to the door. He watched as Eric knock on the door and waited until the door opens. There stood a woman with a braided brown hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Yes, who – Eric, where have you been? Your mother and aunt have been worried sick about you after the storm!" she said.

"Yea, sorry about that but look who I found! It's Sora, your son!" said Eric, pushing the brunette in front of her.

"Um…hi – ah!" said Sora before being embrace in the arms of his mother. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder. "It's great to finally see you again…mom."

"Is it really you? Did my baby boy come back to me?" she asked, letting go of the brunette. That's when she spotted the crown necklace, "So the necklace did protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" asked Sora.

"…Let's discuss this inside, please everyone come in," she said as she was eyeing Ventus.

Sora and the others entered the house to see a small living room on the left and on the right was a kitchen. Aqua walked over to a wall that had some pictures on them. One had a younger Sora who was grinning and sitting on a man's lap. The man looked like a combine older version of Sora and surprisingly, Ventus.

"Well, first my name is Zayra and my late husband was Zephyr…he wasn't native here but somewhere else…some other world, he told me."

' _A keyblade wielder?'_ thought Mickey and Aqua.

"He had to leave…from his world to another to protect his son," continued Zayra. "Someone was after him because he had this special power…" closing her eyes, "Even though he wasn't my own, I vow to protect him. But then the day came when – when he was taken. We looked everywhere but nothing…so when I found out I was pregnant, Zephyr did all he can to find a way to protect you Sora."

Sora grabbed his necklace, "…what was my half-brother's name?"

"…Ventus, his name was Ventus," replied Zayra, softly. "Like you, he had a silver necklace but his pendent was a star while yours was a crown."

Aqua widened her eyes before looking over at her friend. His face was pale and was in shock. "Um madam, do you mean this?" asked Ventus, showing his star pendent.

Zayra gasped, "Yes, that's it!"

Mickey laughed, "Well, I'll be. Not only have we reunite Sora to his mother but his half-brother too."

Eric grinned, "Wait until Riku and Kairi hears about this!"

"At least there is a reason why Ven is so overprotective to Prince Sora," teased Aqua while Naminé giggled.

Zayra blinked her eyes, "Prince? My son…is a prince? How can that be?"

"I'll explain madam. My name is Mickey, the king of Disney Castle. My good old friend and mentor was the one that found young Sora at his tower. The problem was that Sora didn't remember who he was or lived so I took him in until…"

Zayra had a slight bad feeling when Mickey stopped.

"…until we found out that Sora has a pure heart and later found out that Ventus pass the power of the keyblade to him. Master Yen Sid thought it would be best to keep Sora at Disney Castle for protection. Soon after, he was given the title 'Prince of Disney Castle' to Sora by the folks back in Disney Town."

"Oh…does that mean he needs to return back to your world?" asked Zayra, sadly. "What about Ven? How come he looks like a teenager still?"

Ventus blushed from embarrassment while Aqua and Naminé giggled. Mickey laughed, "No need to be sad madam. There's a reason why I'm here and that's…"

-Monday-

Riku was half listening to his teacher and was looking outside of the window. Since he and Kairi missed about a year of school, they are attending summer school to catch up.

"Listen up everyone, there will be two new classmates and one returning back today. If you three come in please…"

Riku was about to look away when he saw a familiar brunette. He widened his eyes, _'Sora?!'_

"Mrs. Osment was reunited with her missing sons. Please let me re-introduce you to Sora Osment and his brother, Ventus Osment. And returning with them is Eric Anderson."

"Wow, I guess I owe you an apology Riku," whispered Sophie.

"I wonder where they have been all this time," whispered Waka. He scratched his cheek, "But I don't recall Sora having a brother, do you Tidus?"

Tidus shook his head, "I have no idea! I was born two months after Sora was born!"

"We'll ask him after school," whispered Sophie.

Riku eyed Sora and Ventus taking a seat in front of his desk. He continued to watch them until the lessons were over before grabbing hold onto Eric and Sora. Ventus and Kairi followed them.

"Alright, start talking," said Riku. "How is it that you are here, Prince Sora? And when did you got out of the Realm of Darkness, Eric?"

Sora laughed, "About that. My uncle allowed me to stay here with my mom – temporary of course! He wanted me to enjoy my childhood before…before anything else that might happen."

"Are the worlds going to be endanger again?" asked Kairi.

Sora shook his head, "We'll know for sure after gathering information from two friends of ours. For now, I just need to focus on my studies and training."

"I see and you Eric?" asked Riku.

Eric grinned, "I came back with King Mickey. During my time in the Realm of Darkness, I told the king about Sora and where he originally came from. That's when the king thought it would be best for Sora to spend some time with his mother…well he still needs to train though."

"And him? I know for sure that Sora never had a brother," said Riku.

"Actually, I'm his half-brother but unfortunately, my heart was put to sleep, deep inside of Sora's heart until I recover," explained Ventus. He crossed his arms, "It was until recently that my heart was returned to me but I was frozen in time and stayed in my teenage body."

"So you're basically a grown man in a young body…weird," Kairi giggled.

"Oh, do you mind coming over to my house Kairi?" asked Sora. "There's something…that needs to be return to you."

Kairi blushed, "Um sure."

"Well then," said Eric, placing his arms around Sora and Riku's shoulders. "Let's show this prince a thing or two about being a 'normal' kid!"

Riku smirked before the five of them headed back inside the school.

-Mysterious Tower-

Mickey gasped, "You really think that he is still alive, Master Yen Sid?"

"I do…but I'm not sure where, but he's out there," said Yen Sid. He ran his hand over his beard, "He must be hiding but for a good reason. You must find him Mickey. Maybe he may have an idea about this…Organization 13."

"Don't worry, I'll find Ansem the Wise," said Mickey before leaving.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well, all it's done. Next up will be a new upload for Kingdom hearts 2 but where am I going to start at? Mm…can't follow up the game yet so if you guys have any ideas, please PM me and let me know.**

 **Ciao for now my fellow Kingdom hearts fans! Save game/story!**


End file.
